A week with Corazon
by zoewinter1
Summary: Getting adopted was not on Law's priority list. Not when his entire world has crumbled and he's barely managed to escape death. Now his pink feather boa wearing guardian is leaving overseas for some "business" and so Law must spend the the week with the man's estranged brother, a clumsy, smoking, ultimately caring diva. Modern AU, my piece for Corazon week
1. Day 0

Getting adopted had been, admittedly, very low on Law's priority list.

Law had come from a small but prosperous mining town. For centuries the quaint village had survived from coal mining, when several generations before Law's own, someone discovered a rather thick vein of a rather rare element, Amber lead. Once they realized it wasn't just a pocket, a relative gold rush hit the village, which become a town, which then shortly afterwards become a city.

This was where Law was born and raised. A beautiful prosperous city filled with kind people, many job opportunities, and Amber Lead nearly everywhere. Being so close to the source, many statues made of the element decorated the city, and in recent years it had become a popular jewellery item for both men and women.

If you'd asked Law at the time of his ninth birthday he'd have told you he was happy. His parents were both doctors and he knew he wanted to follow in their footsteps. He was learning new things every day and people said he was a prodigy. His little sister looked up to him immensely, and secretly Law hoped someday she too may decide to follow in the family footsteps and become a doctor.

"and so sometimes, in these arteries here, cholesterol will build up causing the blood pressure to rise. It can put too much strain on the heart which can cause...?" His father looked to Law expectantly. It was a sunny day, and as usually happens during the summer there was a festival outside, but today Law was inside studying with his father. There was no other way he'd rather pass the day.

"Heart attacks" Law replied proudly. He knew he was smart for his age. He knew the other doctors all looked in admiration at him. They all said things when they thought he couldn't hear "a genius for his age" "definitely takes after his parents" "will certainly break records"

"very good" his father smiled. He too knew of Law's superior intelligence and promise. It was why, even on beautiful days like today with festivals parading down main street he stayed inside to tutor his son, to encourage his potential. If Law wanted to learn he would do everything in his power to help "Large amounts of blood pool through these arteries to reach the lungs to be oxygenated, that's why even the smallest knick can leave someone dead in minutes. Surgeries in this area must be incredibly precise, for sometimes the shrapnel imbedded in someone's chest can actually be plugging a hole in the artery"

"Mm" Law nodded, jotting down some more notes to review later. With his father's guidance, he highlighted several of the more important lines in the medical textbook laid out in front of them, ones to pay close attention to when reviewing before bed. Law's entire bookshelf was filled with similar texts and medical journals, ranging from simple biology and chemistry, to incredibly complex ones on advanced surgery that even Law hadn't read yet. He would, soon, but for now he knew where he was and how much further he'd have to go before he could reach there.

"Hey Law" his father inquired "I've been asking around and many of the surgeons said they'd be fine with you observing the surgeries close hand if you'd like" Law eyes began to brighten "they know you're a responsible young boy, and who knows? after a few weeks of observation they may even let you participate"

"really?" it wasn't that he doubted his father, his father would never lie to him, but this was an incredible development for him. At such a young age, being allowed in the surgical rooms was a huge honour. It spoke volumes of how high the local medical community thought of him

"of course. Everyone can see your potential and they're eager to nurture it." He wrapped his arm around his son, pulling him into a gentle hug "I'm so proud of you Law"

Law only grinned and hugged his father back in response.

* * *

Today, Law studied alone.

His father was in his office, where he'd been spending more and more of his time as of late. Law understood, his father was busy, and he didn't mind. He'd been reviewing his notes, review was always necessary to advance.

"I don't understand" his father's voice drifted through the open door through the hall and into Law's room where he sat at his desk "The white patches, the inexplicable pain, the bleached hair. I've never seen anything like it before." He paused for a voice on the other side of the line to respond "only in the elderly, but every day I'm getting younger and younger patients coming in showing the same symptoms. In a matter of months we've gone from only those over the age of 80 coming in, to patients as young as 50" Another pause "are you sure?

At this point Law was ignoring his work in favor of getting closer to the source of information, namely his father's door. He knew something strange was going on in the country, a boy as intelligent and observant as he would have a hard time missing it, and at this point public interest was low but present. Most had heard of the mysterious illness sweeping through the elderly, and very little was known of its origin or transmission method, so nothing could be done to prevent the spread.

"Anything?" Law's mother spoke up, now that his father had hung up. She too was a well respected doctor working hard to treat the new disease but so far nothing was effective enough to have a lasting impact.

"Nothing. Not Goa, not Cocoyashi, Not syrup. None of the neighboring towns have seen anything remotely similar" he sounded defeated "at the rate it's been spreading through Flevance it should be appearing in the surrounding area by now but nothing-" a deep sigh resonated through the room "it's only in Flevance and I can't begin to wonder why"

* * *

While it had taken a few months for it to move from the elderly to the middle aged, it had only taken a few short weeks for it to reach nearly the entirety of the rest of the populace.

The hospitals were overflowing. Patients covered in white patches, hair bleached white, screaming in pain filled nearly every room, overflowing into the halls and onto the floors. Nurses and doctors worked their best to treat everyone, but they too were falling victim to this disease.

Law had reviewed all he could and was now itching to learn more, but his father was so busy trying to find a cure while his mother treated the victims to the best of her ability, that Law had no one to teach him. He understood, but it was still frustrating.

Lami had come to his room more often than not, now that their mother was too busy to let her play in the hospital as she normally did when both parents were working. Today she sat on Law's neatly made bed, messing it up, and playing with her dolls quietly.

His door creaked open and both of their heads shot up to see their parents standing in the doorway. Lami immediately jumped up with an excited shout to wrap her arms around her mother's legs who scooped her up into a hug. Law was more wary. Getting down from his chair at his desk, he observed the two adults standing in his room apprehensively. They both had resigned expressions of exhaustion which weren't uncommon in these trying days, but today they looked even more worse off than normal.

Approaching his father, he reached up for a hug "dad?"

He smiled, knowing Law wouldn't miss or ignore their increased worry as Lami had. Scooping his 9 year old into a similar hug he brought the family into the middle of the room where they all sat and hugged one another

"they've put the city under quarantine" he whispered to his son so Lami wouldn't hear "We can't find a cause so they've put a quarantine up. No supplies or people are allowed to leave the city"

"but you said it wasn't contagious" Law didn't understand "you said it would have appeared in the neighbouring cities by now if it was contagious"

"I know. It isn't contagious" he squeezed his son "we think it's hereditary"

Law sat silently in his father's lap, relishing in the comfort he provided while processing the news. Hereditary, adjective, passing or capable of passing naturally from parent to offspring. Capable of passing from parent to offspring.

"If you see any white patches on you or Lami let us know okay?"

Law didn't comment on the white streaks in his father's hair

* * *

It would only be 10 days after the conversation with his parents that Lami would collapse on their way to the park. He carried her all 4km to the hospital on his back, no ambulances could run anymore since they needed all the paramedics to work in the hospitals, and he would have been proud of the feat if he wasn't almost entirely certain his sister was dying.

It took 45 minutes of sitting in the emergency room filled with screaming feverish adults covered in white spots for a nurse to have a look at them. It was the same for everyone else, keep her hydrated, keep her cool once the fevers started. They'd run out of painkillers quickly once the quarantine had gone in place.

It would take hours for someone to notify their parents of what had happened. The family went home together and tucked Lami into bed, got her an IV for her fluids, and prayed.

* * *

It would only be three more days for Law to notice the growing patch of white on his chest. For the first time in his life he saw his father cry.

* * *

One by one the city died. The elderly died not long after the white patches appeared, but the young persevered longer. Long enough for the white to spread across nearly their entire bodies, long enough for their entire scalps to be bleached white, long enough to be begging for death by the time the excruciating pain of the fevers claimed their lives.

Through the entire ordeal his parents persevered. They pushed through fever and pain alike to try to reach a cure. They had concluded it wasn't a virus, wasn't a bacteria, and wasn't an infection. Through trial and error again and again they worked their hardest to find a cause, and with it, a cure.

While his parents worked, Law never left Lami's side. He'd tell her stories, even when she was too feverish to understand them. He'd bring her toys, water, anything she asked for. He'd never let go of her hand.

In the end she died before his 10th birthday. She was only 7 years old. When she'd finally stopped breathing in the middle of the day as she slept, Law fell into shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't take his hand from his sister's. It would be hours before his parents would come home to find him like that. His father held him in his arms as Law sobbed while his mother took Lami outside. There weren't any spots left in the graveyard, nor anyone left to bury them.

Together they dug a hole and buried Lami in the backyard. They all held each other, sobbing and screaming at the loss of the youngest member of their family.

In a little under a year Law's life had gone from that of a prospective doctor prodigy studying under surgeons to that of a dying nine year old. The patches had spread to his face, and his father couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of his father's office, hands shaking, Law didn't know whether to scream or cry. Maybe both. His knees were shaking, his eyes were watering, and a lump in his throat made itself known meaning he was close to all out sobbing.

In his hands sat his file. His father had been keeping files on as many victims of the disease as possible but it was clear he'd been keeping Law's file for longer than the white spots had appeared on his chest and face, now spreading down his arms and legs. His father had discovered early on it couldn't be contagious, probably as early as that phone call he'd overheard all those months ago. From there he'd figured it must have been hereditary and he was right.

Following the pattern of everyone else, all those around the same age dying around the same time, he'd been able to predict Law's life expectancy.

He had just over three years to live.

He might not make it to his thirteenth birthday.

He would never be a doctor.

Alone in his father's office, Law wailed.

* * *

For Law's ninth birthday, his parents bought a chocolate cake from the bakers down the road. They'd decorated it with sugar cherries from the candy shop and all sung Happy Birthday together. Lami had gotten him a Frog stuffy, remembering the days when he'd collect frogs and dissect them before his parents had forbidden it and instead began teaching him about medicine, and his parents had gotten him several advanced textbooks on brain chemistry and anatomy. His aunts and uncles had all given him some pocket money to spend as he saw fit, and they'd even invited some of the neighborhood children and their families to come celebrate together and eat cake. Lami had spilt juice on his cardigan and ultimately it had been a fun day.

Law spent his tenth birthday huddled in his room with his parents. His fevers had begun and like Lami he felt dehydrated, shaky, and very confused. There were times he couldn't stop asking for Lami, too fevered to remember what had happened only that something was wrong and he needed to see her where was she he was scared and too cold but so hot and where was Lami?

* * *

His mother was the second to die.

Law's fevers had temporarily receded for a few days, enough for his father to inform him that his mother had passed some days ago. He took him out to the backyard where he'd buried his mother next to Lami. They placed flowers next to her grave, no gravestone to mark the spot, no way to get one.

He wanted to cry but he couldn't, he didn't have the fluids to spare. Instead broken wheezes escaped his pained chest, accompanied by whimpers and burning eyes. Eventually his father brought him back inside and lay him in his bed.

* * *

When Law awoke from his fevers next, he was alone.

His throat was parched, his head ached, and stumbling to the bathroom sent pain shooting through his nerves. Only finally quenching his thirst and some of the headache did he realize his father was nowhere to be found.

Even in his sickly state did he realize his father was most likely dead, and knowing he would die, didn't want his son to find him dead next to his bed, and so left.

Outside, Law found him lying next to his mother's grave. He didn't have the strength to dig his father's grave but he still tried. He sunk to his knees, scooped his hands, and began clearing a hole.

For hours he stayed outside, kneeled in the dirt, digging a shallow grave for his father. His muscles ached, and his mouth was parched, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot of his father's grave. He knew if he stopped he may not start again and he couldn't leave his father out here for the crows and dogs.

It shouldn't be like this. His breaths came in quick sharp pants and it wasn't fair. His sister should be alive. His mother should be alive. His father should be alive. It wasn't fair. What had they ever done to deserve this? They were a family of doctors, they tried to help people, they hadn't done anything wrong.

Before he knew it his hands and stopped and he collapsed to the ground. His breathing was coming in wheezes and his hands hurt too much he couldn't move. His muscles ached, his head pounded, his tongue felt swollen, he was dizzy, oh lord he was so dizzy.

When he opened his eyes it was night time. He could vaguely recall enough dizzy feverish memories to know it had been several days since he'd last started digging.

With aching muscles and aching joints, he slowly lifted himself to his knees. Trying to stand, he fell back onto all fours but was determined to stay up. This was okay. He could do this. Slowly, in incredible pain, he crawled towards the back door to his house. One hand in front of the other, one knee shuffled forward at a time.

The sun was peeking over the horizon by the time he made it inside. Still, over the tiles of the kitchen he crawled. Once he made it to the sink, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, worn out. His vision was too dizzy, he felt so cold, his muscles ached. It was only a little further, he just had to pull himself up then he'd have the water but he couldn't lift his arms. Slowly he lowered his eyes.

When he awoke once more the sun was setting, this time he was sure it had only been a few hours, but at this rate Law wouldn't survive the 3 years his father predicted he had left.

It was the thought of his father, the father who taught him about brain anatomy and heart attacks, who purchased him expensive textbooks to further his passion for medical science, who cried when he showed him the first white patch to appear on his chest, who buried his wife alone, who lay rotting in the backyard without a proper grave that finally moved Law to lift his screaming arms and pull himself to lean on the counter. Panting, he shot a shaking hand into the tap, scrambling for the knob before cool luscious water finally began pouring out of the faucet.

Immediately, without thinking, he stuck his head under the water. Having the water run through his hair and over his face not only served to cool his raging fever, but also allowed him to lap it up like a dog in the summer, helping to quench his thirst and lessen his incredible dehydration.

For what must have been hours Law stood leaning against the counter with his head under the water, even as his stomach protested and he was unable to drink any more he kept cooling his head, going so far as to grab some of the dish soap and run it through his hair. Mesmerized in his near delirious state of bliss, he watched the bubbles flow down of his hair into his drain. It took him several moments to realize the soap had all left his hair and the remaining white streaks were indeed more symptoms of this mysterious disease penetrating his body.

With a slightly cooled head, Law had the mind to fill as many bowls as he could reach with water and place them on the floor in case he later lost the strength to pull himself up, as he almost had earlier. From there he used the small burst of energy he'd gained to crawl to the shed and retrieve a shovel. From there, he returned to the backyard to keep digging.

* * *

It took him several days, potentially more than he realizes considering the times his fever spiked and he passed out, to dig a large enough grave for his father.

It wasn't nearly as deep as he remembered his sister's to be, but it would have to do. Any deeper and he wouldn't have the strength to pull himself out.

It had been hard, dragging his father's rotting corpse to the grave. His hair had begun to fall out, his eyes were bloated and protruding, and his body was covered in blisters which Law had quickly discovered were full of fluid. Trying not to further damage his father's corpse, Law was finally forced to roll him into the grave, lest he risk falling in himself.

Throwing a quick layer of dirt over him, Law finally forced himself to leave to go to the kitchen. The scavengers wouldn't get him that far down in the grave, covered in the dirt as he was.

And it was only lapping the water pouring over his head that his mind cleared enough to remember that there were scavengers, and wasn't that something. All rules of nature dictated that these animals should avoid the corpses at all costs, but they'd been forced to throw the bodies in the back parking lot of the hospital when no one came to claim them because they were attracting scavengers like stray dogs and vultures.

The ingestion of infected flesh should have been the easiest way to contract the disease, if it was at all contagious. The fact that nature knew these bodies were safe to eat meant his parents had been right, the disease was not at all contagious, it was hereditary. Something he'd inherited from his parents, who'd inherited it from their parents, and so on and so forth for generations. Something that shortened the life span bit by bit so it was at first unnoticeable until it accumulated enough to finally show symptoms and kill its host, killing the elderly first and then the entire country all at once. Something like a poison, contracted from an abundant resource in a very small area.

Sitting on their amber lead tiles, in his feverish delirious dizzy mind, Law realized he may have figured out the source of the disease that had destroyed his life

* * *

It hadn't taken the CDC long after Law had realized the truth to realize it themselves. Actually they'd probably realized it much sooner, but it took time to organize people and funding into an organized group ready to save a city. Of course that time spent organizing might have ruined any chance of saving the city at all.

People in bulky hazmat suits walked through the streets, stopping at bodies lying everywhere in various states of decomposition, checking for pulses when it seemed possible they may simply be unconscious. Apparently they'd only found 15 alive so far, 10 of which probably wouldn't make it through next week.

In joining the military Bell-mere hadn't known quite what to expect. Maybe getting shipped out to some base in the middle east, maybe stationed some remote ass location no one cared about, she didn't really care. She had two girls to care for, and the military offered a fat paycheck.

She could definitely say she didn't expect to be immediately shoved in a hazmat suit and sent to some remote city where a mineral they'd been mining had accumulated into a fatal toxic level in the local populace and they'd all started dropping like flies. The government panicked, quarantined the area, and only discovered too late it wasn't contagious.

Now she and several dozen other new recruits were getting shoved into hazmat suits and praying to whatever gods they believed in the toxicity couldn't penetrate the suits.

After this, Bell-mere was wondering if the fat paycheck was worth it. Sure her daughters were provided for, but she was hardly ever there, and walking through the streets of decomposing bodies left her feeling like she might need therapy after this. At least she wasn't assigned to search the hospital, where all the sick had been collecting, and dying, and with no one left to collect the bodies they'd begun to pile up.

But searching through the houses still left a sick feeling in her stomach. For every bedroom, every kitchen, every fridge covered in children's drawings, Bell-mere knew there was another family dead. Another child who'd never grow to be an adult, another life cut short. Seeing one framed drawing of a family that looked similar to her own youngest daughter's drawings had Bell-mere concluding she would definitely need therapy.

Moving from one backyard to the next, Bell-mere was confronted with her first graves. She'd heard from the other squads that some families had buried their dead locally when the graveyards filled, but she had yet to find her own. Now here she was standing in front of three graves, dug side by side. Two of them were covered in rotting flowers, the other was bare and clearly much shallower. Her heart went out to whoever had been forced to bury their last family member alone.

Going inside the through the backdoor, Bell-mere felt her heart stop.

She'd seen a few bodies in various states of decay, and it already messed with her psyche as it was, but she'd been thanking all her lucky starts she hadn't found any children. It seemed her luck had run out as before her sat a young boy, no older than 10, dark soft hair streaked with the bleaching typical to this disease framing sunken in eyes surrounded by white patches of the amber lead. He was slumped, his face was flushed with fever, and his breathing came in harsh pants.

His breathing came in harsh pants.

Her mind catching up to her body, Bell-mere flung herself at the alive boy, unconscious, feverish, dehydrated, and probably starved, but alive.

Grabbing her radio, she shouted into the microphone "I've got one! Alive, feverish unconscious, 10 years old, and alive! he's alive!"

* * *

After his shattering revelation, Law hadn't wanted to wake up.

His parents had been right. The quarantine had been for nothing. They could have been getting treated instead of scrambling for a cure that didn't exist. Bodies in the streets, overflowing hospitals, no resources, burying his father, all because of nothing.

For weeks he'd drifted in and out of delirium, unable to do much more than groan and roll over. Once he'd gained enough lucid thought to realize he was in a hospital, one he didn't recognize, that he was getting treatment, he had enough lucid thought to know he would survive, and that he was disappointed at this fact.

He could barely move. The white patches covered nearly his entire body, his hair was streaked with thick white stripes, but his fevers had begun to recede. Every day doctors came in to see him, every day nurses commented on how lucky he was to be alive. He didn't think it was so great.

He shared a large room with two dozen other people, the number dropping every day. They were the only survivors and so far treatments hadn't helped them much. For awhile he'd hoped he would join them but none of their fevers had receded to his point and it looked like he may actually make a recovery.

It also looked like he may be the only one.

* * *

The government was at a total loss on what to do in this situation. On one hand it was an incredibly fuck up to assume the disease was contagious, there had actually been substantial proof from the Trafalgars, all dead now except their little boy god rest their souls, that the disease was not contagious. Not only had the hastily applied quarantine been completely unnecessary, but it had probably killed the city. Tens of thousands were dead because of their mistake.

And now they were left with one. One boy, the son of the famous Trafalgar doctors, 10 years old and said to be a medical prodigy. Now lying in a massive room alone as the other two dozen survivors kicked the bucket throughout the week.

Senator Sengoku groaned, dropping his forehead into the palms of his hand. He was at a loss on what to do with this boy. On one hand it looked like he would pull through which was incredible, it gave them the small enough chance to potentially redeem themselves. On the other, he would be a walking talking reminder of their mistakes for the rest of his lives.

The first priority for the government was finding him a home. His entire family had all lived in Flevance (read: were all dead) and so that left them with their first chance at redemption. They needed someone rich, someone charitable, someone in the spotlight who could spoil this child for the rest of his life.

His eyes slid over the files collected on his desk. There were around half a dozen or so candidates left who'd applied. Many wonderful kind families had applied but Sengoku couldn't just think of who would coddle him the best. He needed someone cocky, someone who was doing this out of the kindness of their heart but also as a publicity grab. He needed someone to flaunt just how well provided for the boy was, so that the people would maybe understand they were doing their best to handle the situation.

Fortunately there was one such candidate who fit the bill perfectly.

* * *

No, getting adopted had been very low on Law's priority list indeed.

But his fever had receded to non existence, his white hair had begun falling out and normal black hair replacing it, and the white patches of amber lead covering his body had been surgically removed, leaving behind large white scars that would never leave his body, always would he have the gruesome reminder of his pain and torture laid out on his skin for all to see.

They'd aptly named it "Amber Lead Disease"

His room, which in the beginning he'd shared with two dozen people, was empty except for him, but soon it would be able to return to whatever its original purpose had been before the few survivors of Flevance took it over. Especially now that there was only one left.

They'd all died. Every single one of them. The kind nun who'd taken in all the children as their parents died of the disease first, the 9 year old feverishly screaming he'd promised his parents he'd live, all dead. Law had been the only one who wasn't so far gone that the treatments were useless.

He didn't want to live.

It was a constant thought, following him day in and day out, as the nurses changed his fluids, as he was escorted to the bathroom, as they took him to physical therapy. His sister was dead, his mother was dead, he'd buried his father himself. The surgeons he'd observed, the children they'd invited over for his ninth birthday, the nurses who'd aided him when Lami fell ill, all dead. His entire family, his entire existence, erased in a matter of months.

And now he was expected to just pick up the pieces of his shattered life and continue like nothing had happened. Like his entire world hadn't just collapsed around him, like he had nothing left. He was expected to smile and be so grateful the government saved him, so thankful to be alive.

The grinning idiot in the pink coat wasn't making matters any better.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo, like the rest of the world, had watched the Flevance incident occur in real time with only mild interest. He'd watched as quarantine barriers were erected, neighbouring towns panicked, and slowly a city died.

Doflamingo was a man of many interests, many passions, and many methods of ensuring his quality of life stayed the same. It hadn't been hard to redirect drug routes around the city and surrounding media fiasco, and it really the entire event had been nothing more than a mild inconvenience to the celebrity drug smuggling CEO.

It wasn't until the government finally got off their asses and decided to do something that Doflamingo realized he may just be able to profit from this fiasco as well. A few dozen survivors had been rescued, he wasn't sure of the exact numbers, and most of them had been orphaned children. Immediately he'd put in a request for foster care or adoption. He knew his chances of rejection were slim but even he was nervous hearing they were all dropping and the chances of any of them surviving past the month were narrowing quickly.

Now despite what all the gossip said of him, Doflamingo was not an entirely selfless man. He was rich, he was the CEO of a business he'd founded at a young age (with some help), and he was also mafia boss who smuggled large amounts of drugs, weapons, and other illegal contraband around the world. To keep the government off his back he donated tremendous amounts of money to charities each year, and all around kept his public record neat and tidy. He also hadn't gotten where he was without a little intellect, and he could smell a good publicity grab when he saw one. Adopt a poor orphaned kid from the ruined city, spoil them rotten their entire lives, and the world would eat from the palm of his hand.

He also knew the situation would be advantageous for both parties. Not only would he look good in the eyes of the public, but the government would also in some roundabout way for giving the kid to such a loving caring person. Now if only one of them would actually survive.

It was just his luck one 10 year old boy managed to pull through where the rest failed.

And so now here he stood in a hospital room, staring down his soon-to-be son. The kid was small, most kids were especially compared to his 7 foot stature, but this kid was especially small for his age. He was covered in large white scars where the white patches had been, which would probably never fade, and his scalp had several bald spots where normal hair was growing in to replace the bleached. Dozens of tubes, wires, and other medical tools were plastered to his body, connecting to large machines surrounding his bed. Looking at him, Doflamingo had a hard time believing this mangy kid would survive the night, let alone recover from the poisoning that had nearly killed him.

He was out of it, very very out of it if the medicinal charts on the white board near his bed said anything, but still he'd stuck a strong glare to him the moment he'd walked in.

Doflamingo drew attention to himself, he knew it. His hot pink coat and matching feather boa wasn't exactly what passed for fashionable nor socially acceptable these days but he was equally praised as he was berated in the magazines for his unique attire and Doflamingo felt he could afford the quirk of his.

But still he felt his fashion choices weren't the source of Law's ire.

Placing his hand on Law's knee in a somewhat placating gesture Doflamingo decided to break the silence "so. you're Law"

Law refused to speak, silently still glaring

"You may have already guessed this but I'm going to be your father from now on"

* * *

Getting adopted was so low on Law's priority list he hadn't even realized it was a possibility, a necessity really, which was ridiculous considering he'd buried one of his parents himself. But faced with this pink monstrosity only furthered his thoughts and wishes for death, especially saying he was going to be his father.

"no" he had a father, one who taught him about anatomy and heart attacks, and who wore simple button up shirts and lab coats, not horrible pink feathery monstrosities.

This, this thing, actually had the audacity to chuckle "the papers are being processed, and you've made it far enough down the road to recovery that they're sure you'll survive. Give it a few weeks and it'll all be official

"for now, you can call me Doflamingo"

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo, as it turned out, was fairly famous. If Law hadn't already been convinced he was a charity case, he could now rest assured knowing he was not only a charity case, but a publicity grab as well.

Leaving the hospital left Law with a sick feeling in his stomach. He wasn't entirely recovered, far from it, but enough of the toxin had left his system to allow him treatments in Doflamingo's home. Cameras followed them for their short walk to the Limo to take them away, and even that left him out of breathe. While he may have recovered from the fevers, he still had many lasting effects he was suffering from including a patchwork scalp of bald spots, sunken in eyes and cheeks from the starvation, and large white scars from the surgeries to remove the amber lead.

They'd paraded him in front of the paparazzi to make them look better later. Today they could all gawk and gape at the dying boy, and months later they'd all marvel at his recovery. He was nothing but a toy for them. Nothing but a chess piece to fix their mistakes.

"You get used to it all" Doflamingo seemed cheery enough, smiling and waving at the paparazzi "they're just insects to appease, that's all"

Sitting behind him, all alone fighting back tears, Law felt like he was the insect being appeased.

* * *

Living with Doflamingo had proved to be more difficult than he'd have anticipated.

The man was volatile. He liked to randomly take Law out for excursions around the city, something he hadn't been used even before his illness. He was a quiet boy, he liked to spend hours studying with his father, not parading at various city events.

Doflamingo knew this, Law knew Doflamingo knew this, and he was certain Doflamingo took every opportunity to drag him outside just to irk him. Parading him in front of the cameras to make himself look like a good Samaritan and document his recovery was only a bonus to the psycho man.

He was also pushing his fashion habits on Law. He'd been able to avoid the feathers, and the bright pink articles of clothing that appeared in his closet at random, but a ridiculous spotted hat had made itself home on Law's head and only on threat of losing internet privileges did he continue to wear the thing.

Not that the internet was a safe place for Law anymore. The Flevance incident, even nearly a year later, was still the most interesting thing for News companies to blog about, and pictures of the ruined city were still circulating. The first time he'd come across such photos his throat had seized up, his breathing had come too fast but not fast enough, and his vision had blurred. His throat had become parched, his skin ached from amber lead, and his stomach ached from forced starvation.

A panic attack induced from the photos had sent him into a spiraling fever that nearly left him hospitalized. Since then his internet use had been closely monitored to ensure he didn't accidentally stumble on any more references to the ruined city, which left him in a vacuum of information. He had no idea how the government was handling the case, who was responsible for the fatal decision to quarantine the town, how they were being punished.

He had no idea how his city's final moments had impacted the world at all.

* * *

For his ninth birthday Law and his family celebrated the day together with chocolate cake and the neighborhood kids.

For his tenth birthday his parents held him in his feverish state and his sister had been buried in the backyard.

For his eleventh, he packed his bag to spend the week with Doflamingo's brother.

"just for seven days or so, while I'm overseas to deal with some... business" Doflamingo helped to pack Law's bags by carefully picking out and laying out various pieces of clothing, which Law either then placed in his suitcase or tossed on the floor, usually based on colour. He would wear the stupid spotted hat, it had grown on him, but Doflamingo could not subject him to any pieces of pink clothing.

He wasn't an idiot, living with the flamboyant man for this long Law had picked up that he was involved in some illegal extracurriculars. He'd manage to conclude that this was also the reason why the camera happy man was passing up the ultimate media stunt, his birthday, although that probably had something to do with his less than spectacular recovery so far. Wait until next year to parade around the charity case

"You'll be staying with my little brother, Rosinante, he's a good kid, pretty strange, you'll like him" he looked at Law "probably. maybe. Don't kill him before I'm back" with the suitcase now full, Doflamingo shut it and picked it up to carry for him, knowing carrying it would only tire out Law out too much "it's only for seven days. You'll be fine"

Despite Doflamingo's assurances, or maybe because of them, Law was very wary.

* * *

Ha wow I haven't posted in a really long time. Like... a really long time. This isn't even from the other two fics I have up OH WELL.

as some of you may know, Corazon week is about to begin and so 7 days of fic! yay! this is aptly named Day 0 because Corazon week doesn't actually start until the ninth but I needed a prologue to set the stage. Originally this was going to be a part of day 1 but it became a monster so I decided to do a prologue. The rest of the chapters are not nearly as long, I promise.


	2. Day 1: Smoking

After many repeated knocks, A disgruntled smoking blonde finally answered the door, and Law was not impressed.

Dark circles that could give Law's a run for their money sat heavy under the man's eyes, and a loose button up shirt, several buttons undone, adorned a torso leaning exhaustedly against the door. He looked so out of it Law had to wonder if he was hungover.

Doflamingo dragged an exasperated hand over his face at the state of his brother "At least you're dressed decently this time. Rosinante this is my son" Law kicked Doflamingo in the shin "Law. Law, this is my brother Rosinante. He's a police officer" At this Law gave a very pointed look at his guardian who he was fairly certain was leaving him to do something very illegal.

The tall blonde, and Jesus he was tall probably as tall as that freak Doflamingo, looked down to Law and grinned, a cigarette sticking between his teeth

"nice to meet you, Law"

* * *

Law sat alone on the couch while Rosinante paced the apartment angrily, ignoring the child, and smoking through cigarette after cigarette, a fresh cigarette replacing each stub extinguished in the growing pile of stubs in the ash tray on the living room table. He kept muttering about his brother, probably the illicit activities he was unable to prevent that were about to occur oceans away, and so continued to smoke away his stress.

Law learned very fast to hate the annoying habit of that idiot. Everywhere he went, he was followed by a cloud of smoke. His entire apartment reeked of the stench and Law couldn't escape it. He hadn't wanted to play up his weakness, Law had been reluctant to use this excuse to get his way, but these were the cards he'd been dealt by life he may as well play them.

"You do realize you're smoking around a child who just recovered from critical levels of poisoning correct?"He watched Rosinante stop to process the information, and immediately jump once he realized

"shit- Law I'm sorry fuck- I'm such a fuck up- sorry shit" He ran to the windows to release the smoke that had been collecting in the dingy apartment all morning, apparently trying to catch himself from swearing which only resulted in more swears. And he still hadn't put out his current cigarette.

"Maybe extinguish your -" he couldn't finish the sentence as the lit cigarette, which had apparently been just put down onto a newspaper, burst into flames.

Rosinante hadn't noticed yet but Law sure as hell had. He jumped from his spot on the couch to the kitchen, where lo and behold a fire extinguished sat. Running back into the living room he struggled with the damn thing while Rosinante, the irresponsible idiot, still stood by the window trying to air out the apartment. And his pants had caught fire.

"ROCI" this snapped the dunce out of it to finally notice the flames, to which he immediately panicked and ran like a chicken with his head cut off. Concluding he'd have to deal with this one on his own, Law finally managed to pull the pin from the extinguisher and coat the entire living room in white. Including Rosinante, who'd frozen like an idiot mid step after getting coated.

"Thank you La-" he stepped towards the panting boy and promptly slipped in the foam and fell straight on his ass.

* * *

Despite being the indirect cause of the mess, Rosinante had insisted he not help with the clean up lest he further exhaust himself. With nowhere else to put him, his bedroom was almost in worse shape than the foam coated living room, he plopped Law on the kitchen counter to watch him flounder like an idiot in an attempt to clean the room. And while it had been amusing to watch him struggle to wipe the foam up, and mop the floors, and attempt to mop the couches, and fall, and fall, and fall again, he eventually became hungry.

"Rosinante" he finally snapped "it's time for my medication"

This broke the idiot out of his cleaning spree "Oh? so it's" looking to a clock on the wall he replied "lunch time" he moved to the kitchen where Law still sat "what do you like? I've got beans... and um Mac n cheese... uh"

Law rolled his eyes. This man had clearly been notified at the last second of Law's impending arrival "I'm still recovering. I need soft foods, preferably mashed fruits or juices"

"aaahh..." The man looked helplessly at the solitary brown banana sitting on his counter "maybe some shopping is in order"

* * *

After getting changed into a pair of unsinged pants and an unsoaked shirt, the two left for the supermarket.

Law discovered the man instinctively smoked whenever he was stressed, which seemed to be whenever he was around Law. The poor man simply didn't know how to handle children, and Law followed none of the expected when one heard of eleven year olds. He didn't run, his body was too weak still, he handled himself very well including his medications, and most noticeably he never, ever smiled. Not to mention that while the paparazzi had yet to show up, most people around them immediately recognized the boy, and were very obvious about it.

The smoking however, was proving to be Law's least favourite quirk of Rosinante. It seemed every few minutes the man would pull out a cigarette only to shove it back in his pocket when Law kicked him, only to pull it back out again several minutes later.

"why do you keep doing that" he hissed. They were walking through the produce aisle, Rosinante had given him free reign to pick anything he wanted, and so far he'd only grabbed some bananas and grapes.

"Hm?" he turned from the coconuts he was observing intently "doing what?"

"that thing with the cigarette" he glared at the offending shirt pocket "pulling out and putting back the cigarette"

"oh!" He almost looked like he was blushing "well I mean I'm used to smoking whenever really But clearly I can't I mean-" he rubbed the back of his neck, definitely embarrassed "It's no problem to have you really I'm just not used to having to control myself that's all"

"You should quit" Law grumbled "it's an unhealthy habit and it'll kill your lungs"

"ah" he fingered the cigarette "you're probably right"

* * *

In the end they left with a plethora of fruits for Law. For Rosinante, and Law should he feel up to it, They grabbed somemeats, along with some sauces and spices to cook them in. Law helped him pick out the proper compliments to the meat he'd picked so the man wouldn't totally ruin his meals.

Once inside, he quickly whipped up a smoothie for Law and headed outside to smoke away from the fragile lungs. Alone, he sat on the counter and sipped on his smoothie.

It was clear to Law that Rosinante had no control over his life. His house was a disaster zone, he had no proper food before his arrival, and in only a few short minutes he'd nearly managed to burn his apartment to the ground.

Returning inside, the sour stench of his cancer sticks following him, Law made a decision

"Rosinante" The man perked up, hearing his name "no matter our differences, I'm stuck with you for the next week. That means we need to get along" he nodded "that means you can't smoke while I'm here"

flabbergasted, Rosi moved to interject but Law cut him off "the stench is putrid, even if you smoke away from me, it follows you in. If you agree to stop smoking 100% while I'm here, I'll help you put your life together"

Any lower and Rosinante's jaw would have hit the floor "it's clear you have almost no control over anything, your house is mess, and the couch I'm supposed to sleep on is soaking wet. I'll help you organize your life if you stop smoking." he stretched out his hand "Deal?"

It took him a moment to respond, before thrusting his oversized hand into the tiny scarred one before him "deal"

* * *

The issue of the soaked couch didn't truly occur to either of them until much later that day, well into the evening, cusping on night.

"I can, um, well" Rosinante looked from his bed that took up nearly his entire room, to his floor covered in dirty laundry, to the couch in the living room still soaked from the earlier escapades of the day "the floor can work for me um..."

Law groaned "we can share the bed" crawling under the blankets he waited for the gangly adult to do the same

As he seemed to be unable to stop doing since he'd met the strange child, Rosi gaped "a-are you sure, I can take the floor, just need to move some things..." he reached for some tights, promptly slipping and falling on his ass again.

As Law seemed unable to stop doing since he'd met the irresponsible, clumsy, half wit of an adult, Law groaned "you'll take too long and I'm tired. Get in"

Seeming to make up his mind, Rosi crawled in on the opposite edge of the bed, nearly falling off, and turned out the lights.

* * *

A short gasp, a quick tensing of muscles, and a half broken muffled sob were the only indications Law had awoken.

Glaring over at the digital clock next to his bed, reading 5:42am, Cora concluded it was too damn early to be awake.

The source of his awakening, though doing its best to stay quiet, reminded Cora of how he had awoken in the first place. Turning over, he whispered in a half awake state "law?"

at first there was no response, and he almost concluded he could sleep again, when a few sniffles answered his question.

Rosinante had been very confused when his estranged older brother had called him up three days prior to announce he had some overseas "business" to attend to and that he needed to watch his son for the week he was gone. Rosinante wasn't an idiot, but he didn't purposely keep up with the news either. Sure he'd heard of Flevance, and very little of the single boy to survive it, but he had not known his brother had been the one to adopt him nor that he was such a serious little shit.

And so his first day with his nephew, and wasn't that strange he was an uncle, had gone like most of his life: a perfect disaster. First the incident with the smoking, and wasn't that embarrassing he forgot he couldn't smoke around the child, then the subsequent fire and soaking of his living room, then the pathetic state of his kitchen. All together it was a mess.

Now here he was, sharing a bed with a ten year old who hated him, who also had clearly just awoken from a nightmare. Cora wasn't sure whether to ignore him lest he embarrass him, or comfort him. Rolling over, he whispered "are you okay?"

There was a pause, then something small smacked into his chest and clung. This something turned out to be a sniffling crying eleven year old boy.

"I- I keep seeing them. I keep seeing Lami crying in pain and dad rotting in the backyard and I'm thirsty but I know I'm not but I'm so-" he was sobbing, his voice was raw with pain, and Cora's heart ached

"ssh" he gently sat up, the boy still clinging to him, and rubbed his back "it's okay" He slid out of the bed, still holding onto the boy, and walked to the kitchen. Keeping him on his chest, he procured a glass of water "here. drink"

Eagerly, like a man in a desert, Law gulped down the water. Cora refilled the glass as many times as Law needed for his phantom thirst to abate. By the time he was done, Law was nearly falling asleep again, leaning on Cora's shoulder.

"I get thirsty after nightmares" he mumbled "the doctors said it had something to do with the memories triggering an automatic craving for water since my body thinks I'm back in Flevance... After my father died no one could care for me so I couldn't..." he was falling asleep now, Cora was sure of it "couldn't get water easy..."

Silently rubbing his back, the two watched the sun rise on a new day.

* * *

And so Corazon week officially begins! The day 1 prompt was smoking so I decided to run with that.


	3. Day 2: Makeup

Law wasn't entirely sure what Rosinante's daily routine consisted of, or what a normal morning routine was really, but this was definitely far from what most of society called "normal"

"you're putting on makeup"

It wasn't a question, Rosinante stood in front of the mirror applying a deep red lipstick, Dark blue eyeliner and mascara already adorning his eyes, very focused on the task at hand. Blush stood waiting to be applied on his counter, where various other foundations, moisturizers, and makeups sat in wait.

With a pop of his lips, he replaced the cap on the tube of lipstick "yes this was one of the reasons Doflamingo and I drifted apart. He didn't really approve of this habit of mine, still doesn't really"

"and here I thought it had something to do with the criminal empire he was running and your employment in the Law enforcement industry" he toyed with a stick of plain black eye liner, tempted to try it on himself

"Yes well that also played a part" he snatched the eye liner back, then proceeded to draw a little heart on the boy's cheek "For the most part I work as a police officer which is not a time I can indulge in this habit of mine. Both of my employments are one of many, many reasons why Doflamingo and I don't speak anymore" He moved to his room to change into proper attire for the coming day.

Standing outside the bedroom door as he waited for Rosi to change, he inquired "both of your employments?"

"Yes" The man emerged from his room in heels, thigh high fishnets, what looked suspiciously like a corset, and a red hat with hearts on the end "most days I work at the station, but on my days off I like to put a few hours in at a local drag bar, the Kamabakka kingdom. "

"That's not normal" Law followed as Rosinante retrieved a black feather boa, ha! the brothers did have something in common other than height, along with some sunglasses and a trench coat from the closet.

"Believe me, I am quite aware" He threw the trench coat over his promiscuous outfit, most likely for the to and from the bar "it's why Doffy was so pleased to see me in normal clothes when he dropped you off. The turd hates to be reminded he's related to someone who could trash his public image so quickly."

Law quirked a brow "I'm surprised you haven't already"

Rosinante reached for his cigarettes before remembering "Believe me I wish I could, but he has dirt on me" He looked over at Law "come on get ready we're going to be late."

"uh" Law's stare became infinitely more disturbed "you are going to be late. I am going to stay home and watch television like normal kids when their guardians go to work"

"The TV's broken and I'm not leaving a sick eleven year old home alone. Grab your meds and lets go"

* * *

It turned out there was a back room to the Kamabakka kingdom where Law could read, relatively separated from the comings and goings of the rest of the club.

He meant relatively because there was someone else there with him.

"Hi! My name's Luffy! What's yours?"

This child, no older than him for sure, had been continuously bugging Law for the entirety of the time he had been there. When the pestering failed to produce a response from the stoic eleven year old, The child had then begun chattering on about anything and nothing of importance, randomly interrupting themselves to demand Law's name again and again. So far he'd learned the boy(?)'s name was Luffy, the child had two older brothers, their babysitter was Emporio Ivankov who was apparently the manager of the bar, and very much loved skirts

"are you a boy?" Law interjected. He didn't dance around questions and Luffy's attire had caught his attention. For the most part his outfit was normal, a T-Shirt with a pirate ship, and flip flops, but on his waist he wore a flowing pink skirt covered in flowers.

"Nope!" They cheerfully replied "Gender is just a social construct made by the government to further control us and our decisions" they stuck a pinky in their nose "At least that's what Iva-san says"

and after that the child continued to ramble on about their favourite pirates from the stories his older brothers told him.

At some point they noticed the heart on his cheek that Rosi, his stage name (Corazon) was another piece of information he'd picked up from Luffy, and was in love. They insisted on having a similar one drawn on their cheek with a marker right under a scar they couldn't explain. Afterwards they began rummaging through random drawers in the room, trying on hair pieces they found, and making silly faces at the boy watching him whenever they found something particularly strange.

"here!" they handed over a fake mustache to which they held it's match "try it on"

"I will not-"

"Come oooon!" after a short struggle, both Law and Luffy bore matching mustaches. Law was not amused, Luffy certainly was if their giggles were anything to go by.

"Here I brought you candies both juice" in walked another person whose gender was completely indecipherable. On one hand they had a completely flat chest, but they also sported some makeup that could give Corazon a run for his money. Law was handed a peach juice box while Luffy received a strawberry one.

"Corazon should be done shortly Law" The purple affroed person walked back to the door "oh and" they winked at the two of them "nice mustaches"

After that Law tried to focus on the homework he'd brought with him while Luffy entertained themselves with colouring books, but alas it was socials and for the life of him he couldn't find an ounce of energy to care for any work that didn't relate to his medical sciences. He caught himself hoping Luffy would interrupt his focus once more, if only for a reason to ignore the damn indecipherable textbook in front of him.

In a cloud of feathers, Corazon returned to the back room. He was panting, Law knew part of his work here was dancing, and sweating quite a lot to which Luffy plugged their nose with a small "ew"

Corazon walked over and near collapsed into the seat next to Law. At Law's poking he piped up "yes yes I know give me a moment to catch my breath"

"I want to go home" he glared at the offending textbook sitting innocently on the table beside him "it's almost time for my meds"

Corazon sat up "I thought you brought those"

"I brought my lunch meds, but it's almost time for dinner meds" He started tugging on the hearts at the ends of his hat

"laaaaaw" Corazon whined before sitting up "I'm tired"

"Then let's go home" Law took the hat, placing it on his own head, placing his spotted hat on Corazon's "I'll help with dinner if we leave now"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he stood up this time, moving to the closet where his trench coat hung "grab your things, say goodbye to your friend"

Law looked over to where Luffy sat, still sporting the mustache causing Law to realize he still had the mustache on as well. He didn't think he minded that much if it made Luffy that happy.

"Bye Law! Take your medication! Go to sleep at a goodtime! Eat your fruits and veggies! Destroy the gender binary used to systematically oppress the people!" Luffy grinned, waving from the other side of the room.

"What is Ivankov teaching that kid" Law mumbled affectionately, picking up his textbook.

Corazon, makeup on, still wearing Law's hat, now donning a trench coat to cover the provocative outfit, took Law's hand and together the two walked home.

* * *

Day 2 prompt was makeup! I decided why not give some random commentary on gender. This chapter is basically the result of me going "what if Ivankov raised Luffy?"


	4. Day 3: Clumsiness

After the day at the drag bar things seemed to settle for the two roommates. That day Corazon wasn't working so he was Rosinante, but he still sported some red lipstick and blue eye liner, and did his best to make breakfast for the two of them. So far he'd managed to start a fire no less than three times, and honestly his bottom must have a permanent bruise at the rate he was falling.

Law had learned from his experiences with the older man that Rosinante was very clumsy. From the incident on the very first day to this morning Rosinante was tripping and falling and starting fires, and Law was less and less convinced he was a certified adult who could honestly live alone.

"Tada! One blueberry, strawberry yoghurt, banana, and kale smoothie for one growing boy!" he handed the sitting on the counter, he'd come to enjoy the spot, a brownish looking smoothie that promised to be teeming with vitamins

"I've taken my medications" he sipped the drink, it was very good in only a way a smoothie with kale could be "not that you remembered to remind me"

In response to that, Rosinante jumped, slipped, and slammed his head on the floor with a crack that made even the stoic eleven year old wince. Peering over at the blond he inquired "are you dead?"

A groan was his answer, and Law concluded he did not need to get down, and continued to sip on his smoothie.

So far his time with Rosinante was actually surprisingly fine. The man was clumsy, he reached for his cigarette every minute, he started fires when he tried to cook. But he cared. Ever since that first incident he hadn't actually smoked, no matter how many times he reached for the cigarettes. He did his best to provide Law with nutritious smoothies that he'd still enjoy. The clumsy irresponsible man cared for Law in a way that Doflamingo just... didn't. Doflamingo looked out for his wellbeing but it wasn't from his heart, it was strategy. It was making himself look his absolute best, Law just happened to benefit from it. But this man, who lived in a one bedroom apartment and worked two jobs to make ends meet, really cared for him.

"Hey Law?" Rosinante inquired, still on the floor ass over tea kettle "do you like my brother?"

Law hummed in response, unsure how to voice his thoughts. He didn't want to bash the man's brother, but there was just such a difference between the two of them, it was hard to put it into words.

"he cares for me. Not entirely out of the goodness of his heart, but he does" Law sipped his smoothie.

"and you're happy?" Now he was looking at Law, really looking at Law, at this boy who had suddenly been thrust into his life with little warning, who he cared for immediately unconditionally. Law didn't know what to do with the man. In the most recent and trying times of Law's life he'd learned nothing came for free, affection was to be resented, and everyone always wanted something from you. He didn't want to accept Doflamingo because that meant forgetting his family. He didn't want to be happy because that meant he hadn't been before.

"I'm satisfied" he got off the counter to wash his cup and avoid answering any more questions.

"I'm adopted too, you know" the poor man still lay on his back on the floor, was he hurt more than Law had originally anticipated? "You know that guy, Senator Sengoku? adopted me at the age of 8 after my father died of... mysterious circumstances" his eyes narrowed "All of his fortune went to Doffy. Sure he was only ten but" he seemed reluctant to continue

"He's a mafia boss now. You have every reason to be suspicious" Law leaned over the man who still lay on the floor "are you broken?"

He chuckled "no, this is comfy!" his eyes met Law's and the boy realized the man was trying to hold a serious conversation "It took me a long time to realize accepting Sengoku didn't mean forgetting Homing"

"I don't think our situations are the same. Sengoku, presumably, took you in because he loved you and wanted a child. I'm here because I'm a trophy piece"

"Not necessarily. Just as I'm sure I was also a bit of a trophy piece for Sengoku, you think adoption doesn't look good when you're running for senator?, I'm sure Doffy also cares for you in some twisted way in the bottom of his black monster heart"

"you're resentful" Law noted

"I think he murdered my father I'm allowed to be resentful" he replied

"fair" Law offered a hand "get up, you're bleeding"

The only thing to raise were Rosinante's eyebrows "do I need stitches?"

"Lemme see" Law sat down next to Rosi's bleeding head. Back and forth, he prodded his head, moved hair around, and examined the wound "No, but you still need to keep it clean so it doesn't get infected. That means you'll actually have to take a shower"

The older man stuck out his tongue at that "you seem to know your way around the head"

"Don't act so surprised just because I'm terrible at nearly all my subjects. They called me a prodigy in medicinal sciences. I just suck at everything that isn't medicine"

"you have to admit that, since you suck at all your other subjects, it is not surprising that I was surprised that you're proficient in medical studies"

"do you want the free medical care or not?"

* * *

"Hey Law?"

Rosinante sat on his toilet, toilet seat lowered of course, while Law dug around his various medications to find something to keep Rosinante's head wound clean

"hm?"

Rosinante peered at him from the corner of his eye, a hint of nervousness at the edge of his voice "are you happy with me?"

It was a loaded question, and both of them knew it. For Law, admitting happiness now meant expressing dissatisfaction at his previous living state, Flevance. And while his last year there had been the worst experience of his life, all the previous years it had been his home with his family. But could he consider Rosinante a part of his family now as well? Could he willingly admit happiness at his current state of being?

In front of him sat a blond idiot in drag makeup with blood dripping down the side of his head who cared for him wholeheartedly, not because he was Law the prodigy or Law the survivor, but because he was Law.

"yes, I'm happy" he mumbled

The man's entire face lit up, and he immediately scooped the boy up into his arms to which he whined "coraaaaa"

The aforementioned man only snuggled Law even closer.

* * *

Day 3: Clumsiness! Cora's a little clumsy at times but it's alright, he's got Law to save the day. These chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter lmao


	5. Day 4: Kindness

"how old are you Law?"

The question came out of nowhere. Law was sitting on the floor of the living room, the couch deemed irreparable and thrown out, while Rosinante fixed them up some breakfast. Law had been trying, and failing, for the past twenty minutes to focus on his math work to no avail. The numbers refused to co-operate and Law was ready to scream

"eleven, why?"

Rosinante hummed in response, adding some more strawberries to the smoothie he was making for Law after discovering the boy greatly enjoyed them. He was more likely to drink the entire thing if he enjoyed the smoothie , and he was always a little bit more content when he'd had enough nutrition to fill him up. Corazon still slipped some Kale in though, to ensure there was a proper amount of nutrition to go with the smoothie.

"When's your birthday? Sorry if I missed it" he handed Law the completed smoothie, tinted pink from the strawberries. Law happily ignored his frustrating math work in favor of the smoothie before him, gently sipping on the foam on top to get a feeling for the taste, before taking an actual sip finding the smoothie to his satisfaction. Rosi internally preened at the gesture, knowing it meant Law was satisfied.

"The day before I first arrived" Law was still sipping on his pink smoothie, a small foam mustache beginning to form above his lips. Rosinante leaned over to wipe the foam away, much to Law's chagrin.

"ah, I did miss it. Sorry, Did you have fun with Doffy at least?" Rosinante moved to the sink to replace the clothe while Law resumed sipping on his smoothie contently.

"Mm, we didn't do much. I packed my bags to come here" The smoothie was nearly done, Law tipping the glass back to recover the remaining droplets of strawberry deliciousness. Normally Rosinante would have been incredibly flattered at the motion, but he was distracted by Law's earlier words.

"you packed? what else? did you at least have cake?" He knew Doffy wasn't the most caring or affectionate of people to those he wasn't close to, but Law was his son. Surely the two of them had spent some time together, gone to the zoo, maybe stayed home and played a board game together?

Law placed the cup aside, smoothie completely gone "it's not like that between us. I'm not his son, I'm his publicity grab, his charity case. As you may have noticed" he reached out his arms, both stick thin from his recovery "it's been over half a year but I still look like death. Maybe next year when I'm more recovered he'll decide to do the media parade that will be my birthday"

Rosinante frowned "so... you didn't do anything?"

Law hopped down from the counter, bringing his cup over to the sink for Rosi to wash "nope"

Rosinante only frowned further as he continued to do his dishes, and Law returned to his frustrating math work.

* * *

Throughout the day, Rosinante seemed to be watching him closely. When he worked on his homework in the dining room, Rosi wiped the table and swept. When Law fiddled with the broken T.V. , Corazon cleaned up dishes from the living room. Even when he went to take his medications Rosi watched and cleaned up clothing from the other room. It got to a point where Law seriously considered throwing something, not too heavy as the man injured himself enough on his own, just to get him to go away.

"Can I help you?" Law finally asked as the nearly seven foot tall man watched him do his homework from the kitchen.

Rosinante, in typical Rosinante fashion, fell to the floor at being discovered "We should get a cake" he stated from the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Why?" he'd already forgotten the earlier conversation, too caught up in all the homework he didn't understand and Rosinante's watching him to remember the words he'd shared concerning his lackluster birthday. It honestly hadn't bothered Law much, considering his last birthday. He didn't want another birthday party, to acknowledge that his last had been the last one ever he could spend with his parents. If he just never celebrated it would be like he was always looking forward to the next one, only there'd never be one because his parents were buried in his backyard and he couldn't even visit their graves because the city was still under quarantine because even if the disease wasn't contagious the amber lead throughout the city still was.

"well you didn't celebrate your birthday right? that means you didn't have a cake?" Rosinante came and sat himself next to the bewildered Law, who had begun to remember fragments of the morning's conversation.

"Yeah" he stared at Rosinante for a moment before returning to glaring at his textbook. He didn't want a cake, he didn't want a birthday, he didn't want another year to go by without his family.

"Well I thought it might be nice to, y'know, celebrate your birthday" before Law could protest he interjected "nothing big! nothing fancy, just an acknowledgement that you've survived another successful rotation of the sun. With cake"

Not a birthday. Not a celebration, not a party without his parents. Just an acknowledgement that he'd survived. Survived a rotation of the sun, a plague that killed hundreds of thousands, and nearly a year with an infuriating man trying to take his father's place.

"Yeah. Okay. An acknowledgement. With cake"

* * *

They'd gone to the grocery store and together picked out an angel soft food cake, something soft enough for Law's delicate stomach to handle. He'd probably still be sick afterwards but they'd grabbed some Gravol and hoped for the best.

On the way back Rosinante had fallen and twisted his ankle, thankfully close enough to home that it hadn't been too much trouble, and Law had gotten a tensor bandage on it with an icepack in no time. Now they sat on the kitchen floor together, leaning their backs against the cabinets, Law leaning his head on Rosinante's shoulder, eating the deliciously soft cake topped with strawberries.

"you know, you're really good with medicine" Rosinante piped up during a lull in the conversation created by the eating of delicious cake.

"yeah" Law stabbed another strawberry with a fork "I was studying to be a doctor before a plague building for years destroyed my entire city and killed everyone I knew" he plopped the strawberry in his mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing "right before the symptoms started showing in everyone I was even allowed in the surgery rooms to observe. The entire local community knew me as a prodigy, I was very well respected considering my age"

Rosinante scooped some whip cream onto his finger, which Law whacked him for, before asking "but if you're so smart, why do you struggle with everything else?"

Law grumbled "because it doesn't work that way" he stabbed another strawberry "there's no such thing as all around knowledge. You can't just be good at everything. Chances are a mathematician will struggle with geography, or a physicist won't be able to write essays. All brains are wired differently to be more successful in certain fields than others. These fields will often coincide with our passions. I come from a family of doctors and loved medicine, and so I put all my energy into anatomy, medicine, diseases, and other useful things with the intention of becoming a doctor. Now that I'm back in the regular school system I'm expected to be good in all subjects and areas. I'm a genius in medicine, but I couldn't tell you the water cycle or capital of Germany or twenty seven times four off the top of my head"

"but I've seen you do far more complicated things with medicine, like calculate medicinal doses. And how is it that you could memorize the anatomy of the brain but not some basic European capitals?" Rosinante took a fork full of cake and nibbled on the soft dough, the sweetness of the icing a wonderful aftertaste.

Law picked another strawberry off the top "it's about the context. I care about the brain because someday I'd like to be a doctor, perhaps a surgeon, and I know that will be necessary information to save people's lives. Why should I care about some European capitals?"

Rosinante only hummed in response, nabbing the last little chunk of cake and leaving the strawberries for Law, he didn't seem to like the bread very much. Probably upset his stomach.

* * *

Rosinante had decided they needed some fresh air, and so they'd gone to the park. Law wasn't sure why, it's not like he had any inclination to run and play with the other children, but escaping the small apartment was nice. Outside he and Rosinante could enjoy the limited sounds of nature.

"Hey Law?" Rosinante peered over at the small boy walking next to him, making sure not to walk too fast as his long legs meant Law had a harder time keeping up, and he didn't want to exhaust the recovering boy "how about a tutor in the subjects you struggle with?"

Law bristled "I don't need a tutor" he snapped "I'm not some idiot kid. I'm just a little below average I'll be fine"

"No, you're not" Rosinante snapped back "I've seen you staring at those textbooks nearly every day you've been with me, and I can see the frustration on your face. The information isn't processing. For god's sake Law you're on break and you've been studying nearly every moment I've been with you" he dragged his hand over his face, calming himself "I'm not mad, and I don't want you to be. This isn't an argument. It's a birth- it's a congratulatory gift for making it around the sun one more year, and a deal"

Law cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to Doffy about this, but if you agree to a tutor in the subjects you struggle with, then I could probably arrange to get you an advanced tutor in medicine"

Law stopped in the middle of the path. Rosinante walked for a few more steps before noticing Law had stopped. He turned and looked at the boy whose jaw had nearly dropped to the floor.

"you'd... you'd get me a tutor in medicinal sciences?"

"only if you agree to a tutor in your other subjects"

Tears sprung to his eyes. His teachers hadn't bothered to listen when he said he didn't need the other subjects. All of his textbooks were back in Flevance, years of work and notes were gone, lost to a quarantined city. He knew his skills were going to waste without proper review and practice. Rosinante was offering him a chance to not only recover his lost skills, but also a piece of himself he'd lost forever. A piece of his family would be returned to him.

Rosinante may have been a little shocked when Law suddenly collided with him for a hug, but he certainly didn't resist. He hugged back in full.

* * *

To be totally honest this was probably the first chapter I had fully planned out so I was really excited to write this, as is apparent by the slightly higher word count


	6. Day 5: Badass

**Warnings for Transphobic slurs and other offensive douchebaggery in this one**

* * *

Today Law was back at the Kamebakka kingdom with Corazon, who donned his red pumps and fishnet tights with flair, and left Law in the backroom with Luffy once more. Today Luffy seemed content to colour some pages that looked suspiciously like posters promoting revolution. They were gonna grow up to be one interesting kid.

Today Luffy wore shorts with some pink lipstick. Law himself decided to adorn some eyeliner, which Corazon had helped shape into some sharp, short wings. He was willing to admit he greatly enjoyed having the simplistic eye liner adding a nice touch to his look. He could understood why Corazon wore so much of it, whenever he could.

Today Law's mood had been greatly improved by yesterday's deal with Rosinante. Sitting on the couch in the back room, medicinal textbook in hand, Luffy humming in the corner as they coloured, Law felt at piece for the first time in a long time.

A cloud of sparkles and fishnets known as the manager of the Kamebakka kingdom, Ivankov, came into the back room and plopped themselves next to Law on the couch, slouching to relax for a few precious moments. After a few moments of breathing, and Law discretely looking at the drag queen out of the corner of his eye, Ivankov piped up "how are you doing Luffy"

" 'm colouring" they seemed to focus greatly with the pink marker held in their fist, lying on their belly on the floor kicking their flip flop wearing feet back and forth. Their tongue stuck out slightly from the corner of their mouth, as they looked intently at the poster.

"oh you're dad gave you more of those?" Ivankov sat up to catch a glance "that's good, we're almost out now"

"Ace says he's isn't wearing a shirt anymore to help the free the nipple movement" Luffy had moved on to a purple marker now, and continued concentrating on their masterpiece.

"Every little bit helps, will you grandfather be mad?" Ivankov moved over to where Luffy lay to get a better look at the poster.

"mhm! think that's why's he's doin' it" Ivankov handed Luffy a red marker.

"what a little rebel" Ivankov looked up at Law, who jumped a little to have the drag queen's attention. If Corazon wore makeup, Ivankov painted their face. The purple afro, the fishnet cape, and the pink leotard all made for a rather intimidating presence "and you've taken your medication Law? Corazon's going to be a little late finishing tonight, wanted me to check on you"

"uh" Law was flabbergasted at the thought that Corazon had thought to sent Ivankov to check on him and make sure he took his medication. He'd been responsible for remembering to take his own medication since he'd been cleared for home care without a nurse. For several months now it'd been his own responsibility, Doflamingo had expected him to take care of himself "yeah I always do. Gotta remember on my own"

Ivankov shook their head, walking over to ruffle Law's hair "you're eleven, let the adults care for you a little while longer, candyboy. Here" they reached behind them to grab a juice box and a candy, handing the treats to Law "have some yummies while Corazon finishes up. And don't forget to study!" Sweeping over to Luffy they planted a large smooch on the child's cheek to which they whined, then the drag queen flew out of the room in another cloud of sparkles.

"aaaa Iva-san left purple lipstick on my cheek" Luffy rubbed at their face, getting purple lipstick all over their hands, which was at risk of ruining the poster they'd been working on all afternoon.

With a groan, Law pulled a wetnap out of his pocket "come here Luffy let me clean you up"

* * *

When Corazon finally finished his shift, he came to collect Law from the backroom, put on his trench coat, gave Luffy a hug, and departed with his nephew in tow and Luffy's wise words promoting revolution behind them.

"Luffy's a weird kid" Law now skipped ahead of his temporary guardian, bundled up in a thick coat as it was getting much colder recently, especially at night, and Law's immune system was still recovering from the illness that nearly took his life some months earlier.

"Yeah but they're happy and that's what matters most right?" Corazon, a few feet behind Law, took his time admiring the stars in the sky. Normally the light pollution prevented him from seeing them but they were in a rougher neighborhood and so had an easier time seeing the lit up night sky.

"Mm, yeah they are" Law balanced on the edge of the sidewalk before toppling off the side and stumbling a few steps. Up ahead he noticed a college supply store, with various things in the front window such as cheap food and makeup. A few higher league textbooks caught his eye and he ran ahead to admire them. Corazon, enamoured by the stars, didn't notice and slowed down to admire the sky.

Law eyed the advanced medical textbooks in the window with envy. The store was closed but that didn't mean he wasn't going to drag his guardian there tomorrow and beg for at least one. These were even a decent price for the content they had.

"jesus fucking christ" Law jumped, a man had appeared a few meters away from him without him noticing, who was muttering under his breath "can't fucking believe- HEY TRANNY" he shouted over to Rosinante, who was now paying very close attention to Law and how close he was to the shouting man "PUT SOME DECENT FUCKING CLOTHES ON, YOU'RE A MAN, ACT LIKE IT"

Rosinante was mostly covered up, but his fishnets and red pumps were still visible, not to mention his rather extreme makeup from working all night. After a shocked second of silence Law realized Rosinante wasn't moving out fear for him. Rosinante didn't want to leave Law, but was unsure how the man would react to the boy only several feet away from him, should he realize he was there.

Cautiously, Law began to inch away from the volatile man, who of course immediately realized Law was there "oh shit kid I'm sorry you okay? that man didn't try to touch you? you look a little lost where are your-" whatever he was going to say was immediately cut off as he realized Law had on some rather skillfully applied eyeliner.

His entire face soured, his lips pulling together tightly as if he'd just bitten into a lemon unexpectedly and was very displeased at the taste "jesus shit kid that's not right that's not fucking right, did he make you do this?" he grabbed law's arm, who immediately began struggling "come with me, let's get that shit off your face"

"he's my guardian" Law pulled, but his arm remained firmly within the man's grasp. Distantly, Law heard Rosinante yelling "don't touch me, he's my guardian"

"oh shit has he been touching you? I'm so sorry let's call the police we can get you to a safe place you'll be fine" The strange man began tugging Law towards him, who panicked and began pulling away.

"No! let me go!" He turned towards where Rosinante had been, only to discover an empty space where he'd previously stood "Rosinante?"

Suddenly a fishnet stocking, red pump wearing leg came out and slammed in the man in the face. He immediately released Law, teetered, and stumbled away "Ow what the fuck you trannie I'm gonna fucking-"

"Law are you okay?" Corazon stood there, trench coat removed for manoeuvrability, in all his corset and makeup glory. The strange man stood several feet away now, clutching a bleeding nose.

Tears were stinging in the corners of his eyes but he wasn't scared anymore, because there in front of him stood a seven foot tall drag queen who'd just had her cub attacked, and if you've never seen an angry drag queen then thank your lucky stars. Law realized in that moment there was nothing more terrifying, or comforting when being protected. He nodded his head in response to Corazon's question.

Corazon sighed "thank goodness" before quickly dodging to the side, a punch aimed at his head going wild. Corazon turned and swung his elbow into the other man's face, which made a satisfying crunch. A spurt of blood, and this time the man went down to the concrete, his head connecting with another crack.

"um... should we?" Law gestured to the man lying on the concrete, groaning, and bleeding from various spots now. A deep bruise was already forming from when Corazon initially kicked him, a blooming black and red thing that promised to ache for weeks.

"Call the police and report an assault and attempted kidnapping? absolutely" The drag queen already had his phone out, dialing 9-1-1 "and I guess probably an ambulance too. He might have a concussion"

Law didn't even need to check to know that Corazon was definitely right.

* * *

Initially the police had wanted to charge Corazon. Ultimately, it did look like Corazon had attacked the other man for no reason, but with Law able to state that the other man had grabbed him and attacked Corazon, they were able to rule the drag queen's actions as self defense and were left alone.

"I'm going to get you a hundred strawberries tomorrow" Corazon was hugging Law, and it seemed he had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Law was fine this, they both ignored the way he was still shaking from the scare he'd had.

"Let's get blueberries too" he snuggled closer to Rosinante.

"Alright"

"Hey Corazon?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for protecting me"

"No problem"

* * *

I've had this one planned out for awhile, so it was fun to write. Hope y'all love Luffy and Ivankov cuz I sure as hell do


	7. Day 6: Snow

Waking up being hugged by Rosinante made Law very thankful for the incident earlier in the week that left them without a couch. Not only was the bed comfier, but he was certain he would have had nightmares about the incident the night before if it weren't for the strong arms enveloping him, guarding him against the terrors of the night.

Not to mention it was very cold. Like very, very cold. His hands, which stuck out from under the covers, were freezing. Law quickly shoved them back under the blanket covering he and Rosinante to warm them up.

Speaking of the man, Law turned over to get a glimpse of the still sleeping blond. Even though he'd only been living with the man for a few short days, it still felt strange for him to see the queen without his makeup. Corazon said it was better for his skin to sleep without it, but to Law he looked naked and vulnerable, like his makeup was his sword and shield against the unforgiving world.

Maybe he'd ask for some eyeliner today as well. He could use a shield.

"Rosi" he pushed and shoved him "I'm hungry"

"fivemoreminutes" he mumbled, squeezing Law to him like a teddy bear "mmmm it's cold. I don't think I'm leaving the bed today" there was a smirk in his voice, Law just knew it.

"Coraaaaa" he whined, pulling at the arms constraining his movement "I'm hungryyyyy and you're heavyyyyyyy" he pulled an arm free, and used it to whack at the appendages restraining him "I know you're not asleep"

"hmmmm?" one of Rosinante's eyes cracked open, a mischievous gleam taking hold "you say I'm..." suddenly he pounced on the boy he had trapped, tickling him relentlessly "awake?"

"CORA!" a shriek of laughter escaped him, followed by uncontrollable giggles as Rosinante tickled him. He rolled back and forth in an attempt at escape before finally launching himself from the bed and running to the kitchen, laughter and small giggles following him out of the bedroom.

"I'm coming for you!" The older man launched himself from the bed, landing face first on the floor. Laughing it off, he rapidly followed the giggling boy who awaited him in the kitchen.

Law shrieked in delight once Rosinante had finally caught up to him, turning and running into the living room. He managed to get the dining room table between them, and couldn't contain his giggles thinking he'd won, when suddenly Rosinante launched himself onto the table. Unfortunately, he overcompensated and went sailing over the table, into Law. The two of them landed on the floor in a pile, and after a stunned moment of silence Rosinante resumed his tickling.

"aha!-haha!-aaha!" Law's shrieks of laughter couldn't be contained with Rosinante's relentless tickling "merc- ahha mercy! aaaha!"

Rosinante suddenly lifted the smaller boy in the air, pulled his loose pajama shirt up, and blew one final deafening raspberry into the boy's stomach, causing one final shriek to be released from the boy.

Breathing heavy from the tickling, the two of them sat in the dining room, Law in Rosinante's lap as they both recovered. Small little giggles would occasionally escape the younger boy, causing the older man to giggle as well.

"Hey Law, look" Rosinante pointed Law's line of vision towards the dining room window facing the city. Normally the view was plain, but interesting. You could see the building across the street, and sometimes what people were doing in the other building through its windows. Down below you could watch the people as they went about their business on the streets.

Today, however, this view was obscured by large fluffs of white floating down from the sky. Snowflakes drifted lazily, clumping together to make large fluffy puffs slowly meandering their way down to the surface below where people either rushed to escape the cold, or stared mesmerized by the beautiful sight.

"it's snowing" Law whispered. He hadn't seen snow in a very long time, it didn't get cold enough in Flevance that often, and he too was mesmerized by the sight. Slowly he approached the window, like a nervous creature, unsure of the new element he was faced with. His expression was open, raw childlike admiration the likes Corazon hadn't before seen on Law's face. Law guarded himself behind quick words and stoic expressions but he'd opened up around Cora. He indulged in his makeup, he slept in the same bed as him, he played around with him. Law trusted Cora and for that he was infinitely grateful.

"Here" Law jumped as Rosinante came up behind the boy. He struggled for a few moments before managing to jerk the stiff window open. A chill breeze swept into the room that left them both shivering, but with it came a few fluffs of snow. In awe, the boy held out his hands to hold one, watching it melt in wonder.

To say Rosinante was pleased was an understatement. Law looked so full of joy at the snowflakes drifting down from the sky, so open and unguarded, so unlike he'd acted when he'd first arrived. He didn't ignore the way Law had steadily improved and opened up to him, how significant it was for Law to trust him "why don't we go to the park after we've had some breakfast"

Still staring at the snowflakes making their way from the white blanket covering the sky to the white blanket down on the street, Law nodded in a daze. Rosinante smiled softly and made his way over to the kitchen to pull out the blender, craving a smoothie himself.

Rosinante made them strawberry-blueberry-banana smoothies while Law continued to be enamoured by the snow. Together, they sipped on the smoothies and watched the snowflakes drift.

* * *

After breakfast, Corazon decided some winter themed makeup was in order. Ice blue lipstick, dark blue eye shadow, and white mascara had him looking as fierce as a snow queen. Carefully he applied some dark eye shadow and white eyeliner onto Law, at the boy's request. Law, still in a good mood from the morning's activities and weather reveal, giggled "we look like snow fairies"

"indeed! let's get bundled up so we can dance in the snow and really look the part" Cora walked over to the closet, grabbing Law's winter gear and few warmer articles for himself. Gloves and scarves were in order. Rosinante wrangled the squirming child into the clothing, who was more than eager to get outside and less eager to sit still and wait for appropriate clothing. Once the two were finally bundled up the boy charged outside into the hall and began racing for the elevator down, Rosinante close behind.

Outside Rosinante guided Law down the sidewalk as the boy couldn't stop staring at the sky. Many people giggled at the childlike innocence so raw and open on his face. He couldn't wait until they reached the park.

Law didn't seem to know where to go first. He ran from the open field with the deepest snow to the snow covered park to the trees with snow only drifting between the branches. He finally seemed to settle in the open field, staring wide eyed at the sight before him.

His childlike wonder was cut very short as a round ball of the fluffy white managed to hit him on the chest. Whipping around, Corazon stood there, looking cheeky, preparing another snowball. Law shouted in challenge "you're on!"

The two of them raced around, chasing after one another, throwing snowballs at each other until they were both dripping wet. After twenty minutes of this they simultaneously decided to call a truce, and collapsed under a tree. Large puffs of snowflakes still drifted lazily from the sky onto the awaiting ground below.

"Everything's so quiet" Law noted. Everything seemed muffled, silent and peaceful.

"Yeah it's cuz of the snow. More people stay inside cuz it's cold, less people drive cuz it's dangerous, and the snow itself muffles what little remaining noise there is" Cora explained. He took a deep breath "it's very peaceful"

"Mm" Law agreed. There were few other people in the park, a few children with their parents, and an elderly couple sitting on a bench holding hands. Everyone seemed more mellow and content with the white blanketing the city.

"Let's build a snowman" Law decided. He'd never had enough snow to build one, but now the prospect of actually fulfilling a small childish wish of his didn't seem so daunting. For once he felt like actually being eleven years old.

"do you wanna build a snowman~ come on let's go and play~" Cora sang, unable to help himself at Law's words. Law whacked him in retaliation "don't you dare Cora-san! it'll get stuck in my head all day!"

Rosinante paused "Cora-san?" Law was blushing as he realized the older man had caught what he'd said "Cora-san?" he looked to Law for clarification.

"ah well, I heard Luffy calling Ivankov Iva-san so I thought maybe I could call you..." he trailed off, mildly embarrassed at getting caught saying the nickname. Luffy seemed really close to their babysitter, and Law was hoping to convey the same feeling of closeness with Corazon. It seemed silly now, saying it out loud.

"Awwww Law!" Corazon scooped up the younger boy, understanding the implication behind the words "Luffy calls Ivankov that cuz his older brother, Ace, is Japanese. It's a term of respect" he snuggled the smaller boy closer "thank you"

Law stilled for a moment, gathering nerves for what he was hoping to do. Rosinante put him back down and began walking back towards the open field, presumably to begin the snowman Law wished to build. Realizing Law wasn't following, he turned to the younger boy "you coming?"

Mind set, Law ran to catch up to Rosinante. Once he reached the drag queen he gestured for him to lean down.

"Hm?" Rosinante leaned over, wondering if Law needed to whisper something to him. Perhaps he'd seen something and wanted to leave?

Before Cora had the chance to move back up, Law planted a quick peck to Rosinante's cheek, then ran off towards the snow fields to start the snowman. Corazon stood flabbergasted before squealing "Law you cutie!" and proceeded to run up to the embarrassed child to smother him in more hugs.

* * *

In the end the snowman was rather pathetic in Law's opinion. It was lopsided, and the head was larger than the body. Not to mention they'd been forced to use pine cones for the buttons, and gravel for the eyes and mouth. Ultimately it looked like a disaster, and Law had no problem voicing his thoughts.

"I think it looks beautiful" Rosinante retaliated with a mischievous glean in his eyes "but you're a bit right... I think it's missing something..."

Before Law had the chance to anticipate his guardian's movements, Corazon snatched the ugly spotted hat Doflamingo made him wear right off his head and stuck it to the top of the snowman "there!" he exclaimed "much better"

"Cora-saaaaaan" Law whined, jumping in an effort to reach his hat. He wasn't quite tall enough to reach the head where his hat firmly sat. Rosinante, meanwhile, had managed to slip and fall once more at the mention of his new nickname. "Cora-san, you're a butthole"

This pulled the older man up short "I'm a what?" he sat up, covered in snow from the earlier fall, looking quite ridiculous. Honestly for a man who wore heels so often he should be better at walking in them.

"a butthole" Law continued jumping in an effort to reach his hat. When that failed to produce results he grabbed one of the stick arms to try and dislodge the hat, to no avail as the stick was too flimsy to get a good grasp. Frustrated, Law finally kicked the snowman in the base, causing the whole thing to collapse and return Law's hat to reaching distance.

"AH!" A shocked sound came from Corazon, at both the ridiculously childish insult and the abuse of his snowman "we worked so hard on that Laaaaw"

"It was a failure and you know it" Law stuck the hat back on his head firmly, satisfied to have the ugly thing back. Even if it was a horrid atrocity from the bowels of Doflamingo's wardrobe, it at least kept his head warm.

"But it was our failure" Rosinante, a grown man in drag makeup lying in the snow, was pouting.

"So we can make another one later. Let's go home, I'm cold, and need to take my medication soon"

This got Rosinante moving. He finally stood up, managing not to trip on his heels, and the two returned home hand in hand.

* * *

I know this prompt was totally looking for angst but I'm such a fluff mood and honestly these babies deserve so much happiness so here they go. I had little inspiration for this chapter so I asked my friend for prompts, she asked for snowball fights and Law kicking a snowman. I asked my little brother for two words I'd have to use no matter what, and he said "blender" and "butthole" ah the eloquence of childhood.


	8. Day 7: Black Feathers

Law sat on the bed, quiet, disgruntled, a storm cloud brewing above his head. Distantly he played with a few of the fibers from the fraying blanket atop the bed. The blanket he and Corazon had been sharing all week, atop the bed he'd found more comfortable than any luxurious mattress Doflamingo could provide. It wasn't because of some special comforter or blanket, but the man who shared the bed with him.

"And we can't forget your sneakers, no you'll be wearing your winter boots home, oh! and this sweater let's put that in there too" the same man who'd spent the morning puttering around, collecting Law's various things that had spread across the room during the week he'd spent there. It slightly scared Law how easily he'd relocated "home" from Flevance to this tiny apartment with the drag queen living inside. How quickly he'd gotten comfortable, more comfortable than any of Doflamingo's mansions or penthouses.

"oh! and your toothbrush, Law have you brushed your teeth yet? Of course you have, you're so good about these things" it was all so fake. Corazon's forced smiles, his jerky movements, the tremble in his lips all betrayed how he really felt. He was putting on a good front for Law but the boy could see right through.

The aforementioned boy wrapped himself in the blanket, throwing his hat away with a stiff hand that made Corazon pause. Tears were stinging in the corners of Law's eyes and a thick pain in his throat made it difficult to speak. He hated how his voice trembled, how weak he sounded "Cora I don't want to leave"

Immediately Corazon's smile fell. He couldn't hide it either, he'd grown attached during the week spent with the boy. He'd thought maybe Law would be eager to return to his adoptive father but sitting on his bed, wrapped in his blanket, Rosinante could see the truth.

Gently, he sat himself next to Law on the bed "I know you've had fun, but it's time to go home. We all have to return to normal life at some point" he rubbed circles in the sniffling boy's back.

Corazon looked like the one who needed comforting the most, in Law's opinion. He hadn't put on any makeup this morning since he knew his brother would be coming over. In fact his entire wardrobe for the day had switched over to "normal and presentable" and Law hated it. Corazon wasn't "normal and presentable" he was a seven foot tall man who wore red pumps that added three inches to his height even though he always fell in them, who could put on subtle amounts of fashionable makeup or extreme drag makeup should the situation call for it, who introduced Law to a ridiculous child who spouted off anti government messages without knowing what they meant, who had immediately and unconditionally cared for Law for who he was, not because he was Doflamingo's son or the survivor of Flevance.

Surprising Rosinante, Law launched himself into the other man's lap, clinging to his chest "I don't wanna though! I don't want to go back to a man who views me as nothing more than a trophy and all those cold unfeeling nurses and butlers who aren't allowed to talk to me and teachers who think I'm an idiot because I'm not good at their prescribed idea of intelligent and-" Rosinante cut off Law's desperate hysterical rambling with a few soothing sounds, rubbing his back and cradling the boy against his chest. He hadn't realized it, but he'd begun crying and the tears wouldn't stop "I don't want to go there. That's not home"

Rosinante could sympathize. He'd had a hard time adjusting from a childhood of luxury, to living on the streets for much of his adolescence while his brother inherited the fortune and kept it all to himself, to finally being adopted only to discover he was a publicity grab. It took him many years to realize Sengoku did love him, he just had no idea how to raise a child. He didn't know how to nurture or love or care but he'd done his best. It had taken him many, many years to accept this within himself.

Law was in a similar, but worse off, situation. He did truly believe that somewhere deep with his older brother he did care for Law, but like Sengoku, he didn't know how to raise or care for a child. Not to mention growing up with so many terrible influences (many dark, evil men had come out of the woodwork after it was finalized that Doffy had the fortune) had left the elder Donquixote with a lacking of understanding when it came to how to properly love.

In the end Rosinante believed he'd come out alright. He knew many would disagree, many would say his traumatic childhood left him the drag queen he was now, but Corazon knew it was all his own choices that led him here. It was a need to express himself in a unique and compassionate way.

But he wasn't sure he could say the same for Law. Doflamingo had gone down a dark blood coated path due to the influences in his life, and now he was beginning to lead Law down this very same path. In his heart Corazon wanted to believe all of Doffy's sins came from the influences that manipulated him from a young age, but now Doffy was turning around and doing the very same thing to an innocent child who had already suffered enough in life.

"I promise I'll stay around" he reassured "I'll keep in contact, make sure Doffy gets you those tutors, check in to see how you're doing, give you makeup advice-" his attempt at a joke fell flat.

"But he won't let you, and you know it!" Fat tears rolled down Law's cheek, his chest shaking with each breathe he took, face flushed from the extreme emotions traversing through him "you told me yourself he hates you and your lifestyle and he's never gonna let me see you again" his words came out in a shuddering sob "I don't want to lose you too"

Because he'd already attended his sister's funeral. Because he'd buried his father while dying himself. Because everyone he'd ever known had died from a preventable illness. Because everyone refused to get close to the strangely dark and morose boy. Everyone except for one smoking fishnet tights wearing glamorous makeup applying drag queen.

Corazon made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat. His head was whirling, thoughts and plans whipping through his mind, ideas and decisions being formed nearly as fast as they were being dismissed, until he finally settled. Corazon had a plan.

"then let's make sure Doffy never gets in our way"

Law looked up at his mentor with gleaming hopeful tear filled eyes.

* * *

"First I'll give you this full tube of liquid eyeliner, but don't use it until you've practiced a lot, and I mean a lot, with the pencil eyeliner. Always have Q-tips handy when you apply liquid, whether it's your first or hundredth time always have Q-tips. Remember, be confident, it can smell your fear"

Corazon's plan was spotty at best, but still had Law excited. First they'd given the younger boy several dozen copies of the queen's cellphone number, hidden in various spots throughout the bag, and written on his thighs as well so he could write it down in more places once he returned to wherever he and Doflamingo were staying that month.

Then, to further piss off the Flamingo man, they'd decided to make sure he never forgot his younger brother. Law already had some lipsticks hidden in his bag that he didn't think he'd use, he preferred eye makeup he realized, and also some eye shadows of various colours. Most of the makeup given to him was of a darker range since they'd discovered he had a tendency to lean towards the darker palettes.

The cherry on the metaphorical cake was several bags of black feathers scattered throughout his bag. The plan was: periodically throughout the next several months Law would dig out a bag and scatter a few feathers here and there over the course of a few days. Eventually feathers would begin to collect in hard to reach places and eventually be disturbed out of hiding, making it so that there were always black feathers throughout the house reminding Doflamingo of his younger brother's signature black feather boas he used on stage.

The ultimate goal was messing with Doflamingo combined with his newfound studies would keep Law occupied enough to survive the separation from Corazon, not to mention distract the older man enough that he wouldn't catch wind that Corazon and Law were still in contact.

It wasn't a great plan, but it would only be several more years until Law would be old enough to head out on his own for day trips to visit Cora, regardless of what Doffy said. They would still be in contact, and Cora planned to slip Law a few more numbers should he need them, numbers such as Ivankov and Luffy for starters since Cora knew Law had come to the see the other child as a friend of sorts.

"What about the wings? How do I do those?" Law inquired, remembering how pretty they'd been, and reluctant to end the conversation knowing Doflamingo would be arriving soon.

"Well using a stencil in the beginning is always best but once you're tired of that..." Rosinante began to ramble on some advice to Law so he could apply stellar eye liner without stabbing his eye out. Eventually he moved from eyeliner to eye shadow, knowing Law liked the effect of the darkened eyes. Law thought Cora should start his own YouTube tutorial channel.

* * *

Law thought his mood couldn't get any worse sitting on the bed watching Corazon reluctantly pack up his things with a fake smile plastered on for Law's sake, knowing he'd be leaving soon and most likely wouldn't see him in years.

He was wrong.

His mood had dropped tremendously being faced with his smiling guardian. Doflamingo's smiles always held a touch of insanity and maliciousness to them, and with the limited knowledge of his past he'd received from Rosi only further convinced him there was evil intent behind every gleaming display of teeth.

"And here's his suitcase, his medications are in the front pocket, and we didn't have the chance to wash his pajamas so they're still dirty" Rosinante handed Doflamingo Law's bags without a single hint of hostility. Law was impressed, he personally felt like pushing Doflamingo into traffic.

"Ah because you don't have a laundry machine right? Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to visit the Laundromat with your next paycheque. Law will be fine, he has more than one pair of pajamas." Doflamingo sneered patronizingly. The only sign Rosinante had heard him was a clenching of his jaw. Traffic was too kind a fate for Doflamingo.

"Well Law take your bags, we'll be going. There's cameras waiting outside" Corazon looked ready to punch the man, but Law recognized that expression. His uncle was planning something.

Reluctantly Law took his bags, following his guardian down the hall. With a final glance behind him, Rosinante gave a sad wave before closing the door. Law felt crushed. Carrying his suitcase, he followed Doflamingo sullenly to the elevator. Only now was it truly hitting him what he had lost.

"I'll take your bag at the bottom but until then you can carry it" Doflamingo straightened his tie, flattened out his hair, and puffed out his pink feather boas "remember. Camera face ready" that was his line for whenever they were going to be photographed together. It meant looking well and put together and healthy. Even though he'd been photographed a few times this past week so the paparazzi knew he was anything but. He schooled his features into his normal blank stoic slate and it felt terrible. He didn't realize how little he'd hidden himself around Rosinante until he was forced to hide again.

Together, step in step, they entered the elevator.

Once they emerged, Law felt his stomach drop. Sure enough cameras had caught wind that Doflamingo was here with his son, and flocked to the decrepit building for some pictures. The flashing, the filming, and the shouted questions left Law in a daze. It'd only been a week but he felt out of practice dealing with these crowds.

For several minutes they stood there, Doflamingo answering a few select questions, and many a paparazzi cooing at the "father" carrying Law's bag for him. A few asked him of his health, and he answered in short replies to avoid any suspicions. To not answer was suspicious, but he couldn't lie either.

Something seemed to draw a few people's attention away from them. Not enough for Doflamingo to notice, as caught up with his impromptu interviews as he was, but the observant Law immediately noticed a few snapping away at something off to the side. Following their shooting direction with his eyes, Law's heart sore.

There emerging from the stairwell was Corazon, in all his makeup fishnets corset high heels glory. No trench coat covering anything, a few noticed the strange man, and immediately snapped pics should anything occur. Sure enough, the black feather boa wearing man immediately began walking towards them. Doflamingo had yet to notice, but more of the cameras had.

"Law! You forgot your present!" At Corazon's shouted message Doflamingo's head immediately snapped towards where his brother was walking towards them. Too late to prevent anything, Doflamingo grit his teeth.

Corazon dug through his large purse and pulled out another feather boa "for my favourite mini-queen" he made sure he was loud enough for the paparazzo to hear. He gently wrapped the black feather boa around Law, and gave him an exaggerated wink "hell wink" he whispered. It was Ivankov's trademark move, a cue that someone needed to be taken out of the bar and preferably beaten outside. Not Corazon nor Law could attack Doflamingo, but they could give him hell.

Law smiled gently towards the kind man "wasn't I suppose to help you sort out your life? I'm pretty sure I promised that when you agreed to stop smoking" he whispered so the paparazzi wouldn't hear.

Corazon smiled back just as gently "you helped me far more than you realize Law. Stay smart, stay fabulous" With that, Corazon planted a large kiss on Law's cheek, leaving behind a large red lipstick imprint. The drag queen began strutting towards the outside world, shouting a message for the paparazzi "Come to Ivankov's Kamebakka kingdom, where all the best drag queens dance!"

Doflamingo seemed to be in shock, his worst nightmare realized as whatever blackmail he'd have over his younger brother was apparently no longer worth it. Multiple cameras began shouting questions to the older man, who seemed unable to answer. Finding nothing coming from him, they moved to the younger boy.

One nosy reporter managed to get her question in before the rest "who was that man? How do you know him?"

Law ignored the others in favor of answering that one important question. With a normally out of character smile, he shouted "He's my uncle!"

The entire crowd began shouting at once, and Doflamingo broke out of his reverie in time to hear his "son" shout his message. The boy who'd never smiled on camera or called Doflamingo his father had just proudly proclaimed Corazon as his uncle.

Law grinned cheekily at Doflamingo, who was enraged that the crowd now knew of his relation to the drag queen laughing his way out of the building. Law didn't care. Things were about to change for Doflamingo, and he was going to have to accept it. Law wrapped the black feather boa around himself tighter.

Things were about to change. Starting with black feathers.

* * *

And that's the end of Corazon Week! I'm gonna let you all in on a secret: this is the first fanfiction I've ever actually completed. Holy shit! I feel really proud of myself. I'd like to thank my friend Kaelyn for giving me inspiration, My little brother for always encouraging me, and my friend Eric for Betaing like 3 paragraphs of Day 0. Couldn't have done it without you.

I would also like to thank 1 for your kind review, I kept it saved in my inbox and would go check it out everytime i needed motivation to continue.  
I'd like to thank StarliteOracle for your short but sweet reviews  
And finally AwkwardPanda89 for your kind reviews and appreciation of Luffy's slow but sure destruction of the gender binary.

I'd also like to thank each and every person who read, followed, and favourited this fic. Every notification made my heart jump and I'm glad you could enjoy my writing.

Thank you all, and have a good year!


	9. Christmas Special

Unlike the last time Law had visited, the smell of pine permeated throughout the apartment instead of cigarettes. It seemed Rosinante had decided to take Law's advice to heart and finally quit smoking for good, and was a full 3 months clean now, much to Law's pleasant surprise.

The holiday smell originated from a few nearly burnt out candles strewn about the living room. The Christmas tree was fake (less likely to catch on fire, even if he had stopped smoking, and cheaper considering it didn't need to be replaced every year) Law and Rosinante had gone out shopping for new ornaments after Law turned up at the man's doorstep yesterday

 _For a few moments neither of them said anything. Rosinante was dishevelled, having obviously just woken up and wasn't wearing any makeup yet. Law's cheeks and nose were flushed red from the cold outside, despite wearing a warm scarf and mittens, in his hands he held a small black suitcase swollen with items packed inside. Law blinked, Rosinante blinked back._

 _"So... does my brother know you're here?" Rosinante finally asked warily. He loved Law but god his brother was a menace, especially where his little drag brother was involved._

 _Law nodded, an almost cheeky smile on his face "I convinced him to spend the holidays in the tropics doing things little publicity grabs aren't allowed to see"_

 _Rosinante rubbed his hands down his entire face, forehead to chin, rolling his eyes "And you convinced him to send you here... how?"_

 _"By reminding that at any point I can start wearing drag in public."_

 _Cora whistled "and ever since my stunt he's had to do a huge LGBT rights campaign with his company for a positive spin, so it'd look terrible if he made you stop" He kneeled down to ruffle Law's hair under his hat "I'm impressed"_

 _Law looked to the ground "Didn't want my first Christmas without them to be with him"_

 _Rosinante scooped Law into a hug before the boy noticed him move, squeezing him tightly. He knew Law was having a hard time, he knew things were hard and changing every day. This first year without them was full of firsts, and now his first Christmas. Law gently wrapped his arms around the older man embracing him, enjoying the warmth and safety associated with him. Law hadn't had a proper hug since he left Corazon 3 months ago._

 _Law tried his best to quiet his sniffles, and Corazon pretended not to notice. For a few minutes the two simply hugged in the hallway. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other; texting and phone calls simply didn't cut it._

 _"Did Doffy get you the tutors I promised?" Cora whispered, not wanting to break the moment._

 _"Mhm" Law nodded into the older man's shoulder "my grades are back up again"_

 _Corazon squeezed the boy even tighter "I'm so proud of you" his chest was full of pride, a kind reserved only for parents when facing their child after they made a difficult decision. Corazon would only barely admit this to himself. Releasing Law he reluctantly stood up "well let's get inside and unpacked"_

As it turned out, Corazon had managed to replace the old couch, and Law was tempted to set this one on fire too. He just wanted an excuse to share Cora's bed again, nightmares didn't stand a chance when you had a 7 foot drag queen protecting you. Probably reading Law's mind, Cora promptly offered his bed as a place of rest for both of them for the coming days. He did so out of a need to spend even more time with Law, and a need to save his new couch from meeting the fate of its predecessor.

Law's condition had been steadily improving over the last few months, and his medication was down by a quarter. He was back on mostly solid foods, and was taking advantage with this newfound gift by eating a candy cane with the largest grin of his life. They'd hung a few on the tree but Cora promised he could save some for eating now.

There hadn't been any presents under the tree when he'd arrived, but they'd quickly added some. Law already had some expensive makeup packed away in his bag which he'd wrapped once he'd arrived, and Cora had managed to sneak away and get some gifts for Law while they were out shopping.

They'd also picked out some gifts for Luffy and Ivankov, upon Cora's suggestion that they invite them over for Christmas.

 _"If we invite Iva we have to invite Bon Clay, and if we invite Luffy we should probably invite their brothers too..."_

 _Law chimed in "are they being raised by Iva too?"_

 _"Ah," Rosinante sat back from the paper where they'd been writing and crossing out ideas for how best to celebrate the holidays "Not quite. To tell you the truth even I don't know how they met, I think through Luffy's grandfather? Anyways, Ace is being raised by Luffy's grandfather, Sabo, the middle brother, is being raised by his foster mom Dadan."_

 _Law leaned forward, intrigued by this new information and kicked his feet under the table "How come Ace is being raised by Luffy's grandpa, But Luffy isn't? Wait," Law stilled, perplexed "Wouldn't that make Ace Luffy's uncle and brother?"_

 _Cora gave an amused exasperated huff, smushing Law's hat over his eyes, causing him to whine "They're only three years apart and if Luffy says Ace is their brother then I'm inclined to believe them. The whole situation is complicated and I feel like I would get a game of thrones worthy explanation if I asked."_

 _Law pushed his ugly hat up off his eyes, sticking his tongue out "full of sex, murder and betrayal?"_

 _Cora shrugged, amused at Law's bluntness "probably, but I just meant really complicated. Now if we're inviting Sabo then it goes we invite Dadan, but I think we can get away with not inviting Garp since he's my boss..."_

After clarifying that Cora meant his boss at the police station, not the drag bar, they decided to invite Garp so he wouldn't have to spend Christmas evening alone. They'd gone out and bought snacks (locked away for tomorrow, or else they'd be gone by now) as well as a fire log for a more festive holiday mood.

Currently Law's cell phone sat in a homemade speaker make out of a red plastic cup to play soft holiday tunes. Law sat between Cora and the fire to protect him, and all was well. Law honestly hadn't felt this content in a long time, a warmth in his belly keeping him happy.

"I got us some hot chocolate earlier, if you're interested" Cora waved in the general direction of the kitchen, his festive makeup sparkling in the lowlight "Just to complete this holiday setting."

Law hummed in agreement as Cora got up. He felt he couldn't be more at peace than he was right now. Today he'd decided on simple mascara and blush, and the stares from strangers in the mall had been worth Cora's prideful gleam. With his stomach handling more complicated deposits he was able to properly enjoy the holidays with Cora by his side and Doflamingo thousands of miles away, as he should be.

They'd even hung stocking above the fireplace. Hell, they were probably going to put out milk and cookies for Santa Claus tonight. Law pretended his stomach didn't flutter in excitement at the thought.

Cora returned, feet bare, and a steaming mug of hot chocolate in each hand. He even managed to place each mug on the table before the disaster known only as Cora's damn clumsiness struck, and he slammed his big toe into the table and fell (thankfully) backwards onto the floor. Law couldn't contain his giggles as he picked up one of the mugs, warming his hands before slowly sticking his tongue in the hot chocolate to check the temperature.

Without getting up, Cora shot one arm up from the floor, pointing at the ceiling and smugly exclaiming "I even bought marshmallows"

True to his word, Law noted six miniature marshmallows happily bobbing in the hot chocolate, slowly dissolving into sugary goodnes. Having found the temperature agreeable, Law took a tentative sip "What even are marshmallows anyway?"

"Yummy" Cora slowly sat up, rubbing his back "Yummy is what they are"

"I meant what are they made of? Besides sugar of course"

Corazon sat down beside him, having gotten off the floor as gracefully as he could manage. He carefully lifted his own mug for a sip "Hell if I know, they're just really good. Heck" he caught himself "Heck if I know"

"Too late" Law took another sip, hiding a sly grin only an eleven year old could manage "You swore on Christmas Eve, shame on you Cora"

"Damn it all" Cora muttered, managing one more sip of chocolaty goodness before burning himself and spewing hot chocolate everywhere.

* * *

Law yawned "M not tired"

Corazon chuckled, shifting Law in his arms "Of course not, that's why you're not falling asleep in my arms."

"Mhm" Law managed a small nod, eyes still shut. Carefully, oh so carefully, Corazon rose and carried the boy to bed. Behind him stood the tree, several presents with various pieces of different wrapping paper taped together as wrapping paper waiting patiently for Christmas, labeled in the shaky handwriting of an eleven year old to Ivankov, Luffy, and Cora-san.

Cora had to ignore the excitement in his chest when he remembered the nickname Law had given him during his last visit, having heard Luffy use the term with Iva and wanting to share that familiarity with Cora.

Had Law been subtly trying to call him dad?

Corazon barely managed to place Law on the bed before falling backwards, slipping on a pair of fishnets. He wiped the indulgent thought from his mind completely before it could start to fester. Law had a father, a dead father he buried himself less than a year ago. Cora didn't need to be Law's father.

He could be his Cora-san.

Carefully, quietly without waking Law, Corazon snuck out of the room. He had a few presents to wrap himself, and some stockings to stuff.

* * *

For a few precious moments when Law awoke, he didn't stir. He wasn't sure where he was, but that he was safe and warm and comfortable, a feeling he hadn't managed to capture since-

Since he'd visited Cora, to which he remembered blackmailing Doflamingo into allowing him to spend the holidays with his preferred guardian. Which meant he was home, tucked into bed, snuggling with Cora. He let a little sigh of content escape him, snuggling closer. Cora-san had been so nice to him even though he'd showed up on his doorstep with no notice. He'd taken him Christmas shopping, made him hot chocolate, carried him to bed last night-

Which meant today was Christmas.

With little warning, Law launched himself into the air with a squeal of joy. From the blankets Cora groaned after the sudden awakening. Law didn't wait for him, sprinting to the living room where a tree stuffed with presents beneath it sat waiting. Lights twinkled on the tree, and snow gently drifted down in the window. What caught Law's eye in particular were the bulging stockings sitting beneath the fireplace.

Cora came up behind him in a housecoat and Law's eyes teared up. The elder man kneeled beside him "hey, hey what's up? You just that excited?" he teased

Law sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve with a small" ew" from Cora "I didn't think Santa would know where to find me, cuz last year I lived in Flevance and most of this year I lived with Doflamingo all over the place and we kept moving and I thought Santa might be mad cuz of..." he trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Law" he gently cupped the younger boy's face "I promise Santa didn't put you on the naughty list, just look at all those presents! He's had no reason to, you've been a very good boy this year"

Law sniffled again "and he knew where to find me"

"and he knew where to find you" Cora smiled "Never doubt Santa, why I bet he knew you'd be here for Christmas ever since we met"

"when you set the couch on fire" Law gently chuckled

Cora nodded "when I set the couch on fire. Long lasting friendship in the making. Come on" he took the boy's hand pulling him towards the bedroom "how about we set up with some blankets in the living room and then open Santa's gifts?"

"What about the rest?" Law grabbed one of the comforters off the bed, while Cora collected pillows

"we can open those after breakfast. Growing boys and drag queens need their food you know!" Together they waddled into the living room, arms heavy with blankets.

"Okay, but after you open your presents from me first okay?"

"it's a deal"

* * *

Law greatly enjoyed the chocolates and trinkets he'd gotten from Santa this year. They were a little different from what he usually got, but he liked them none the less. Cora cooked eggs and bacon on the stove, careful not burn himself (despite having already done so, several times) with splattering grease. Gluten free French toast sat ready to fried, courtesy of Law who now set the table with plates, cutlery, butter, and syrup.

A ring from the doorbell startled both of them from their activities, and caused Cora to yelp as a splatter of hot grease snuck past his defenses onto his arm.

"I'll get it" Law shouted while Cora jumped around in pain "Put cold water on it!" he suggested before opening the door.

At the door stood a delivery man "I have deliveries for Law Donquixote" who scowled "and Rosinante Donquixote"

Said man came over upon realizing it wasn't a door to door salesman Law could scare away "I'm Rosinante" Law scowled again as Corazon took the packages from him "who are these from?"

"Doflamingo Donquixote" He dropped the packages

"Is it a bomb? Is it toxic? Is it illegal?" Law poked the packages carefully from behind Cora's leg "good god please tell me there's nothing alive in there, tell me there's nothing _dead_ in there"

"I assure you the contents of the packages are compliant with American law, and the rules of the postal company. Can you sign here?" he handed a clipboard over to Cora, who reluctantly signed without knowing what was inside. Upon receiving the signature he nodded and turned away, waving "Happy holidays"

Carefully the two of them picked up their respective packages and brought them inside. Once the door was shut behind them they dropped them once more.

"We open them now and get whatever horror revenge monstrosities Doffy sent out of the way and then continue to enjoy Christmas, forgetting he ever sent anything, deal?" Law nodded. Scissors were collected (childproof for Cora, much to Law's delight) and the two of them stood in position "on the count of three, one... two... THREE"

The boxes fell apart to reveal two immaculately wrapped gifts

"No fucking way"

"you swore on Christmas, bad Cora"

"I don't care I call bullshit" he poked his with the end of his (childproof) scissors "I still think there's something dead inside mine"

Law felt the outer edges of his, but couldn't feel anything spelling imminent doom for either of them "Well I say we put them under the tree and open them last, that way we can enjoy the rest of the presents without it being tainted by whatever" he poked the present once more "is in here"

"Yeah okay" he reluctantly agreed, placing his gift under the tree with the rest, several inches away from the other presents to avoid contamination "Should I get the fire extinguisher?"

"probably"

* * *

Once breakfast was enjoyed to its fullest, the two of them sat down in the living room to enjoy each other's gifts. Corazon greatly appreciated the gifts of higher end makeup from Law (and appreciated it all that much more when he learned Doflamingo had been forced to pay for it) and Law was a little more surprised at his own.

"Are these... the textbooks from that time?" Law gaped, holding one of the medical textbooks from the sketchy college store in hand

"that time with the douchebag with extreme internalized gender roles and an inability to mind his own business?" he scooped Law into a hug "of course I noticed you admiring those books. You probably forgot, considering asshole incident, but I remembered"

Law snuggled closer, holding the large textbook in one hand "I'm gonna read this in a day"

"Law no"

Law beamed "Law _yes_ "

But there comes an end to all good things, and once all the presents had been opened, and the wrapping paper put it away, all that remained were Doflamingo's suspicious deliveries.

Law hid behind the couch "you go first"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Law ducked down low as he heard the sound shredding and tearing paper. Scissors in hand, Law awaited Cora's pained screams to hurdle the couch and attack whatever beast Doflamingo had sent. However once the tearing quieted, all that could be heard was a soft "motherfucker"

Peeking over the edge, Law saw Cora holding a diamond necklace.

"No way" Law slowly approached him, scissors in hand. When nothing growled, or exploded, Law let the scissors drop "are those real?"

"yep" in his other hand he held a card " _If you're going to sparkle, might as well do it with something quality. To my favourite little brother, Corazon_ " he wiped away a tear "motherfucker, I'm his only brother" he sniffled "he even called me by my stage name. It's almost touching"

Law cautiously approached his own gift. With shaking hands he unwrapped it, revealing a card and a locket. Turning it over it didn't seem anything special, a small silver oval thing with some decorative swirls engraved on the front. Searching for clues to its importance, Law opened the card, which only brought more confusion

Still holding his gift, half expecting it to start dissolving his skin, Cora asked "so? what does it say?"

"I don't get it. _Money and connections can get you anything, but more importantly inside anywhere. Merry Christmas Law"_ He turned to Cora, searching for answers.

He shrugged "maybe look inside it? Who knows what rare artifact he's stolen and hidden inside" he glared at his necklace "this is probably stolen. I should return it to the authorities"

"Don't bother" Law struggled to pry open the locket "I know you like it"

He whined "it's so pretty"

With a snap, the locket popped open. When nothing fell out, he looked inside and dropped it with a tearful gasp.

"What? What is it?" Cora came over, beautiful stolen necklace forgotten in place of his upset boy. He should have known Doffy would send something upsetting, and now Law was crying, and the necklace was just a distraction and-

Tenderly, Law picked up the locked "look" he faced it towards Corazon.

Inside was a family portrait of Law and his original parents, his younger sister on his lap. It must have been taken well before the effects of the Amber Lead syndrome became a threat because Law looked healthier than Cora had ever seen him. He grinned at the camera, his younger sister waving. Both of his parents stood tall and proud behind their children, happiness radiating from their smiles.

"oh Law" he gathered the younger boy in his arms, who sniffled "how'd he even get in? they said Flevance was going to be a no go zone for decades" he wiped at his tears "I thought I'd lost everything. I thought I'd never see them again"

Corazon sighed "and the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day"

Maybe Doflamingo wasn't as evil as he Corazon had always wanted to think.

* * *

Later in the evening the doorbell brought much less negative feelings from both of them.

Law welcomed as Iva and Luffy came in, Iva greeting Cora in full drag makeup and Luffy greeting Law in a red and white Santa Claus dress. They led both of them to the living room where they had snacks (gluten free) and presents waiting.

They sat around and chatted while they awaited the others, Luffy stated they wanted to be an anarchist when they were older, and Garp and Ace arrived in a whirlwind of shouts and removed shirts (Ace was apparently still very dedicated to the free the nipple movement, even in subzero conditions)

Later Sabo and Dadan arrived resulting in all three siblings doggy piling on top of the poor woman who shouted at the "damn affectionate brats" without sounding too angry, and wiping away happy tears ruined the whole pretending-to-be-angry effect anyway.

Bon Clay's elegant arrival marked the official beginning of the party, all three drag queens happily discussing current events, Ivankov complimenting Corazon on the stolen necklace. All four kids had begun running around the room shirtless (resulting in Luffy, who'd arrived in a dress, to run in nothing but their underwear) even Law, getting chased by Garp holding the various articles of clothing the four of them had removed. Ivankov, Corazon, and Dadan were forced to scoop their respective children when they ran past to settle the chaos.

Whining, the four of them put their clothing back on with the promise of opening presents. Secretly Corazon was delighted Law had been confident enough to run around shirtless, remembering the poor nervous boy from months ago who'd hated all his surgery scars from the amber lead.

Law gave Luffy some sparkly glitter pens for Christmas (for an extra special revolution) while Law received a pink bow tie and a fake mustache from Luffy, remembering playing dress up in the back of Kamebakka. Law stuck the bow tie in his hair, but saved the mustache for later.

All the adults exchanged boring adult gifts which they all seemed to be more or less pleased about. Most of the drag queens exchanged makeup and jewellery, Garp received mugs from anyone but he seemed overjoyed to have received a "world's best grandpa" mug from his boys, so he mustn't have been too disappointed at the others (Corazon had cheekily gotten him a "world's second best boss" mug and Ivankov a "world's best boss" one)

After gifts they all sat down for dinner, a joint effort by just about every adult in attendance. Each one loudly proclaimed to their respective child (Bon Clay proclaiming to all 4) that they'd done the most work, before shouting to contest the other's declarations. During the distraction the three brothers started grabbing as much as they could, Law catching on and stuffing his own plate before running to the living room at the kid's table. There was much more yelling once the parents realized nearly half the food was gone, much to their enjoyment.

Two nearly avoided food fights, and one nearly avoided fist fight, later had all the kids yawning and reading for bed. Tempers lowering and chuckles softly escaping, the respective adults picked up their complaining children claiming "I'm not tired" and "Government defeating forces never rest" and walking to the door.

Shoes were sorted and divvied up, Law clutching Cora-san's leg and tiredly waving goodbye to his friends. Adults hugged and promised to get together again sometime soon, and keep in touch. Garp held Ace on his back while yell-whispering at Cora not to be late on Saturday, Ivankov with Luffy on their hip reminding Cora of his shift next week, Bon Clay mindful of all the sleepy children gave Cora a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the door with a flourish.

Once all the guests had left Cora gave the apartment a sweep. Dishes needed to be cleaned, left over dinner needed to be put away, floors needed to be swept. The kid's table in the corner needed to be wiped down (and probably bleached) but right now his priority was the yawning eleven year old clutching his leg with tiny fists.

"Come on" he whispered, hoisting him up into his arms. A tired "'m not tired" might have escaped the boy, but it was mostly indistinguishable from the tired gibberish of an exhausted eleven year old past his bedtime. Carefully he held the boy, carrying him to bedroom.

"Won't you ever be able to find your own way to bed? hm?" Cora joked, lowering him into the bed. He gently pulled off the boy's socks, then his over shirt and jeans "Come ooon" he lifted the whining boy so he was upright "put your pajamas on"

He continued to whine until Cora caved and got the boy his pajamas and medication for the night. Once all was done Law lay down and went out like a light.

Cora chuckled, running his hand through Law's hair. It had gotten longer, the patches that had fallen out from his illness gaining some length. His skin was more flush, no longer the sick sunken in pallor from his last visit.

He still had his scars from his surgeries, still had dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights haunted by nightmares of his family. He still lugged around an extra toiletries bag just for his medicine.

But he smiled more, he opened up to strangers, he experimented with makeup, he studied his passions. Law was growing up, and becoming an extraordinary kid every step of the way. He wasn't normal, but Cora never was either. Normal wasn't for everybody. The rules weren't made for the extraordinary, they were written by them.

Cora leaned down and gave Law a peck on the forehead "Merry Christmas, Law"

* * *

Written weeks in advance, and only half edited last night I do really actually like this chapter and I hope the rest of you do too :) Y'all can thank Jesse J on AO3 for this chapter, she left a wonderful review awhile ago and that night on my bike ride home from work it was snowing and I was just like you know what? I'm doing this. Kudos to my wonderful beautiful Beta Ally.

A lot of my on family traditions made it into this fic, opening gifts from Santa then breakfast then family gifts, kids table for dinner, stuffed stockings on the floor etc :D If any of you spotted the car commercial quote fight me


End file.
